


Lunar Den

by Cambiontwins



Series: Lunar Den Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Bondage, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Rough Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threesome - M/M/M, lots of smut, slight blood play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the Lunar Den, a place where your dreams come true in the light of the moon. This is a story about Scott and his life as the Alpha dancer at a strip club that offers more than just what you would expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lunar Den Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I know some of you have been waiting for Double the Romance and Sozzled Trip to update but sadly I have kind of hit a brick wall with those, they were just draw fics to begin with and had no real plot or anything planned out. A few weeks ago though I tried (and couldn’t) to write chapters for them again when I found that I could combine them into a new story, and here is the end result, a planned out and fully plotted chaptered fic that will have the best of both the former fics.
> 
> Edited the chapter a little so sorry for the inconvenience.
> 
> If at some point I can update the other two I will but for now to try and break down that wall I will be moving forward with this one. I hope everyone enjoys and will support the Lunar Den series.
> 
> Chapter 1  
> Lunar Den Part 1
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Scott looked up at the sign that hung on the building in front of him, “Lunar Den”, he had worked at this place since he was fourteen, sure most people would say that that’s a little young to work at a place that advertises sex as something on a menu, but those people didn’t have a single parent who tried and failed to keep them afloat, Scott had told his mom that he had gotten a job as a waiter and that just like her he would work nights.

 

Scott didn’t lie to his mother, he did start out as a waiter when he was fourteen but thanks to lacrosse giving him a toned body he was offered a place as just a dancer when he turned fifteen. He had made slightly more money and was able to help out his mother some more and he didn’t have to do anything but dance. But then he turned sixteen and the manager told him that he had to become one of the real dancers, but he didn’t want to do it at first, that is until he saw that he could make three times the money he was making now, and with that kind of cash he could pay off all of their debts.

 

Scott had slipped under his mothers radar for two months, paying off the bills with his new salary but his mother had started to ask questions and didn’t want to let it go, she found out where he worked and told him to quit, but it was too late. He had already started to like working there, or rather he had started to like the work.

 

Scott would never forget the fight he and his mother had, and the tears that followed it. It was hard living with her for the next week but he didn’t know what else to do… that decision was made for him one night when he came home late and he found his mother sitting on the porch with a few packed bags and boxes. She had gotten up and walked inside and locked him out with what little he owned, it had broken him.

 

The choice hadn’t come easy, and even now two years later it still wasn’t easy but he has gotten used to living on his own in his three bedroom apartment, he might have regretted signing that contract but he didn’t regret liking the job, he never thought that he would and he might not have really known why but something in him and something about the job just made sense.

 

Scott walked into the Lunar Den, it was still early and it wouldn’t be open for another hour but when the assistant manager calls you in, you come in. “Hey Scott, what are you doing here so early” Derek greeted and asked from behind the counter, he was the bartender here at the Lunar Den, he was also one of the few people Scott could call his friend these days and the fact that the boss was his uncle didn’t scare Scott off like it did the other employees. Derek had been the one to help him through what had happened with his mother and because of it he thought of the guy like the big brother he never had.

 

“Our strawberry devil told me to come in, something about responsibilities” Scott said in passing as he continued on his way to the managers office, he heard Derek yell after him “Tell Lydia I have an errant to run”. Scott stood before the door to the room that usually housed Peter Hale the owner but most of the time it was just Lydia, Scott’s former classmate who graduated early and got the job through her mother who knew Peter. The girl did a great job at boosting the place up from the dump it had been while Peter had been active in the day to day dealings, nowadays he just sat back and counted the money and let Lydia do her own thing.

 

After knocking Scott opened the door and saw the person the employees dubbed the Strawberry Devil sitting behind a desk stacked neatly with paper work, “Ah Scott, thank you for coming in. I hope you didn’t have any plans” Lydia asked, a smile gracing her lips, a smile Scott knew she only showed to people she liked, and or slept with, and regretfully sometimes he fits all of those categories. Lydia had been another person who had helped him through the last two years, even if it was mostly just sex; the girl did at least help him find a place to live after he was kicked out.

 

“No I was free, just watching TV till work” Scott replied before sitting down, he watched as the blond girl did paper work faster than anyone else he knew, she finished quickly enough and set everything aside, “Sounds nice, I wish I had time for that but thanks to our lazy boss I have to do all of this everyday or the place falls apart. But that’s my problem; now as to why I called you in here. We have three new guys starting on Monday and I want you to be their Alpha and teach them what they need to know” Lydia finished and picked up three files and handed them to Scott.

 

It wasn’t the first time he had been called in to look through files, but it was the first time this branch of Lunar Den got new blood in a long time. Scott made sure to look through each file a few times because he knew that Peter sometimes got the troubled people to work here so that he could exploit them, and he didn’t want someone dangerous to come and upset the pace the place ran at.

 

Lydia gave Scott some time to browse through the files while she quickly made some calls about business, a few of them enforced her nickname a little bit more with the way she dealt with people who gave her a little grief and thought that they could walk over her because of her age. Scott waited for her to finish before he spoke, “They’re fifteen, and they are listed as dancers, full fledged dancers. What is Peter thinking, we could get in trouble” Lydia understood Scott’s point all too well and just like Scott she knew that Peter had friends in high places, if he didn’t this place would have  been shut down before it even opened.

 

“Peter made some sort of deal, he just said not to worry about it and do as he says. And since you started here at about that age he thought you would be the perfect choice to teach them” Lydia explained and tried to stay clam while doing it, she hasn’t slept since the day before and she still had to make it till morning. It wasn’t always easy dealing with the drama that kept this place afloat and she still had to finish implementing the new business feature Peter had tasked her with before next weekend.

 

Scott took a deep breath and thought about everything he went through and then everything he knew these kids would have to go through. This job had him working in nothing but the dress code which is tight fitting sliver boxer briefs since day one and that had been hell for him, people would grab his ass or pull him down to sit on their laps, both men and women; and this was just when he was fourteen and a waiter. These kids would be doing what he was doing now, what he has been doing for two years now, they would be dancing, stripping and if asked for have sex with whomever pays.

 

Scott still remembers his first time as a full fledged dancer, he had to dance and strip for a bachelorette party and he even had to have sex with all but the bride just because that is what they were paying for. Luckily most of his earlier customers had been women, but when Derek had told him that some old rich guy had asked to fuck him that had been the worst day of his life here, the day he realised that maybe he should have stayed at home instead of moving out.

 

“Scott, will you do it or should I get someone else to play Alpha?” Lydia asked what Scott thought must have been the second time judging from her face, breaking out of his thoughts he decided that the kids would be better off with him so he said, “No, I’ll do it. But what about my shifts?” Lydia quickly clicked a few things on her computer and then typed a few sentences before turning back to him, “Isaac will pick up some of your solos and we’ll take you off of the menu for a few weeks, Isaac has been bugging me for more shifts anyways. And before you worry about losing money, don’t, Peter will be paying you for the time you spend training the “pups” as he calls them. The pay will make up for what you would have lost”

 

He looked at the blonde girl a little thinking about what she said before getting up to leave, he didn’t say goodbye because she had already taken another call which quickly grew heated. Scott’s head was thinking back to the files and the names he had read; he knew them from his school but he didn’t know that they were having troubles bad enough to consider working at a place like this and doing what they did here.

 

Just as Scott was leaving the office he got a text, he checked to see who it was from, and saw that it was from Stiles his best friend/ex, he loved the guy as a brother and he was happy that both of them realised that they would be better off as friends rather than lovers; besides Scott saw the way Stiles looked at Derek sometimes, but knew that the guy wouldn’t date his friend because he was dating someone from security. “Dude, how did you do with that exam today, my dad just warned me that if I failed that he’ll take the jeep away. Anyways I will be popping in later so we can talk. P.S. your mom filed another complaint with my dad” Scott sighed as he read the text, he knew Stiles good enough to know that he should ignore everything but the part of his mom, the guy always tried to sneak things in with random stuff so it wouldn’t be as bad when he read it, but it always hurt, though he wouldn’t tell Stiles to stop because at least he cared enough to try.

 

Sighing at the news about his mother Scott put his phone into his jeans pocket, his eyes staring at the door in front of him that said “Employees only” and he took a deep breath to calm his nerves, a trick Derek had taught him.

 

Scott was in the employee’s area getting ready for the night when other dancers started to show up, there weren’t many but enough to keep the place going; he watched as Isaac came in, the blond who has been waiting for him to ask him out since day one, which he never will. After Isaac came the twins, Aiden and Ethan, they were always together and even came as a packaged deal here at the Lunar, they were ok and didn’t really want anything from Scott, but they tried too hard to be his friends sometimes. After the twins Lydia’s own personal boy toy came in, late like always and just as stuck up, Scott didn’t like Jackson all that much and the feeling was mutual.

 

“Anything special tonight?” Isaac asked after he changed, Scott was their boss sort of, he was the one in charge of them and anything they did, be it dancing or sex a fact not all of the dancers were very fond of, namely Jackson who thought he had the sun up his ass, but many have proven that theory wrong. “Nope, just the norm. Go out and do what you do, but Isaac you’ll be picking up my shifts starting Monday so I can train the new pups” Scott filled his dancers in.

 

Scott had worked hard to become the Alpha dancer, the one who was in charge and made sure the floor ran smoothly. Then there were the Beta dancers like everyone here, they were the fixed dancers assigned to a branch and did as the Alpha said, it helped to enforce the pack dynamic that Peter had instated. There were also Omega dancers that travelled from branch to branch when needed, but since Scott took over as Alpha this branch hadn’t needed a visit, a fact he was proud of.

 

“Isaac, tonight I want you near the bar. Derek is trying out a new drink and will be giving away free samples, so take advantage of that” Scott said while looking at Isaac, the blond nodded before heading off to plan out the night with Derek. “Aiden, Ethan, I want you two to take up the east and west platforms and switch it up from time to time, every thirty or so minutes to keep the people guessing” Scott gave the twins their orders before he watched them head off, finally the Alpha dancer turned to Jackson who was frowning at him, “Jackson, do as your told this time and handle the floor requests, lap dances and the like ok, or you’ll get your third warning for the month and lose your pay check” Scott finished and watched as Jackson left and all he could do was just hope that the guy didn’t cause trouble again.

 

Scott made sure to have the stage all to himself on Fridays, it was when most of his biggest supporters came and the one time of the week he could just dance away the stress and worry of the past week. “Scott, your on in five” Scott heard Kira their young DJ say through the intercom, she went to school with him and he even dated her for a while but just like with Stiles they were better off as just friends. Scott shrugged off the robe he had been wearing and stretched himself out, also something Derek had taught him after he had gotten a cramp on stage one time.

 

Slowly walking up the stairs to the stage Scott thought about his life, he was eighteen, kicked out of his home and disowned by his mother because he didn’t want to quit the best job in beacon hills. He danced and had sex for a living, he was single… and as he stood out on that stage in nothing but underwear, his body on display for everyone to see he thought to himself just as the lights came on, “I wouldn’t trade this for anything”.


	2. Lunar Den Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott dances and gets news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 finally. I had been busy there for a while and had lost interest in Teen Wolf for a while which I don’t know why, but all that matters is that I am back and with an update and determination to this story. 
> 
> Chapter 2  
> Lunar Den Part 2
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

His skin shone from the way the light reflected off of his sweat slick body, his hair sticking to his forehead while he moved to the beat that Kira supplied. Each sway of his hips, each time his hands roamed over his toned body and each time he made eye contact with some of the people watching him on this stage, on his stage Scott made sure to communicate only one thing with each action… sex.

 

Dancing had never been something he had been good at, but ever since he began working here he had become a pro thanks to the motivation he got in the form of tips. Scott made sure to not let his eyes search, to keep them locked on the people sitting or standing around the stage he danced on. It was a rule here at Lunar Den, that when you’re on the stage that that and the immediate area around it is your world and nothing outside of that little world existed.

 

Kira made sure to slow the beat down every so often to allow Scott a small rest period and to help him seduce the clients with slow and deliberate movements, not that he needed the help with the way he made sure to ooze arousal. It was hard work dancing on the main stage since there were no breaks when it was a solo night, but Scott liked it that way, he liked that he could book Friday nights just for himself because it tired him out so that he would just pass out on his bed and finally get a good night’s sleep for the week.

 

An hour in he felt lost in the little world, it became instinct whenever that happened and he didn’t care about anything else that happened.

 

Stiles had walked in a little after the Den opened and taken his usual seat at the bar, a spot he could not only watch his best friend dance but also from where he could talk with Derek whenever the guy had a free moment, which wasn’t a lot tonight. Stiles didn’t agree with Scott when he had first started working here but like any good friend he didn’t push him away but instead just took it upon himself to look out for the guy, because he worried and didn’t want Scott to get hurt even more then he already has been.

 

“You don’t have to come around every night you know” Derek said as he prepared a few drinks for people near Stiles, the teen just looked at him and shrugged before he replied, “I worry about him” Derek understood the feeling since he felt it too. Derek didn’t say anything else as he went back to work on the other side of the bar so Stiles just turned his attention back to Scott, it was getting hard to come here every night what with the money it cost him every night just to get in the door and the pizza delivery job he had didn’t pay nearly enough to do it every night.

 

When Derek came back within earshot again Stiles decided to ask the question he had been thinking about for a few weeks now, “Are you guys hiring?” at first he had thought that Derek didn’t hear him but after a while the older guy stopped what he was doing to check something on the tablet behind the bar before he looked up at Stiles. “We have two positions open, but because of our reputation we haven’t filled them yet” Stiles didn’t care about the places reputation so he nodded for Derek to continue which the guy did. “We need another bartender and a helper backstage” the guy said before going back to doing his job again leaving Stiles to think about his choices, choices which he didn’t think existed, but luckily the place had a reputation he thought to himself with a smile.

 

It was an easy enough decision to make since none of those two jobs involved what Scott did, so Stiles motioned Derek over, “Can I talk to Lydia?” he asked when the guy was close enough, Derek didn’t answer him but instead sent an IM from his tablet to the one in the main office and quickly got a reply, “Go on back” he said before tending to Isaac who needed him for something.

 

Stiles gathered himself before he got up and walked to the back where the main office was, he knew the way since he had been back there before with Scott. Before he went out of sight Stiles looked at Scott again quickly to make sure he was okay before he continued on to talk to his old crush.

 

Finally after a long night at work Scott walked into his apartment, his legs barely carrying him as he wobbled towards his bedroom and fell face first into the unmade bed. Sleep came easy enough after work on Fridays and he welcomed it because of everything else he had to deal with in a week.

 

A few hours later his phone woke him up at 10am so that he could start his day all over again, and with a groan he did just that. His whole body ached as he walked to his bathroom to take a long hot shower to ease away the previous night’s aches and pains. When he came back into his room with a towel around his waist he saw that he had a text from Stiles again, “Hey man you up yet? Look I know you might freak out over it but I got a new job last night working at the bar with Derek. We can talk about it tonight at work” Scott didn’t really want Stiles to work at the Den too but he also knew why he had done it so he just texted him back saying that it was fine and that they would talk later before he went in search of something to eat.

 

After he got something to eat he got dressed for a quick run which he did every Saturday, and when he got back he would hit the gym which he had turned one of the bedrooms into before he would head out for the day.

 

After his workout Scott had wanted to go and hang out with Stiles before he got a text from Lydia asking him to lunch, he didn’t really want to spend his Saturday afternoon working but he guessed that he didn’t have a choice so he grabbed his car keys and went to go meet her. When he got to the café that Lydia wanted to meet at he parked his car and got out to find the girl, luckily for him it wasn’t hard since she sat at an outside table with her strawberry blonde hair.

 

“Hey, sleep well” she said once he sat down, he didn’t answer her in favour of picking up the menu and looking through it for something to eat. “Right to business then. I wanted to know if you would need help with the three pups, if maybe you wanted me to let someone else take one off of your hands” Lydia started, she took a sip of her coffee before she continued, “I realise that it might be unfair to ask you to train all three of them, since it would take away time spent on stage yourself and I know how much you like it up there” Scott smiled at how well the young woman knew him and was glad that she was looking out for him like this.

 

“It’s fine, I want to take all three and beside I could use a little breather I think” Scott said as he put down the menu having made up his mind about what to have, “I have a feeling they will need me from what I read about them in their files, especially since I read what they wrote in the “reason for employment” field. So thanks for the offer but I’m going to have to say no thanks” Lydia smiled at her friend since she had expected the response but she still felt like she needed to ask.

 

They talked a little about small things; things like how training the pups would interfere with his day to day life and how he would deal with the drama they both knew would pop up with family and friends eventually. They talked until their lunch came and they began to eat, “So what’s the real reason for lunch?” Scott asked before taking a bite of his cheese burger.

 

Lydia had waited for him to ask the whole time if her calm reaction was anything to go by, the girl was good at reading people and knowing more about them then they themselves knew, it was a little off putting at first but Scott had gotten used to it. “You heard Stiles started working for the Den right” she asked, Scott nodded with a chuckle because he knew she was still avoiding the real reason for lunch, “I just wanted to check with you and make sure you were okay with it, what with your history and with him being in there almost every night watching you” Scott laughed a little before replying, “It’s fine, he’s doing it more to try his luck with Derek anyways” Lydia joined him with a small laugh of her own before Scott repeated his earlier question, “The real reason Lydia”.

 

Lydia was dreading having to ask Scott what Peter wanted her to ask him but she didn’t really have a choice so she took a deep breath and began, “Peter wanted you to take the three pups under your wing in more ways than one” Scott looked at her confused but didn’t interrupt her, “He wants you to become a package with them like Aiden and Ethan are a package together, at least until you get them ready to do solo jobs” Lydia was watching Scott carefully looking for any tell about what he was thinking but he was getting good at hiding his thoughts from her.

 

“Isn’t that a bit much?” Scott began, “I mean with the twins I can understand, but four guys is overkill” Lydia didn’t want to explain the rest but she knew she had to, but not now, “Not in his eyes, and I have the idea that he’s planning something but he hasn’t told me anything. Anyways he wants them to move in with you” that completely surprised Scott and his face asked the question he wanted to ask. Lydia looked at her friend, “I don’t know why but I will try to find out though”, she began but before she could continue Scott spoke, “How the hell is he going to get their parents to sign off on that?” Lydia let her friend calm down a bit before she continued, “The Hale International Scholarship Program. He convinced the parents to let their children “intern” at his company and the company would send them to college in return” now it made more sense to Scott, Peter was up to his old tricks again.

 

“The kids did apply for the job on their own right, he didn’t trick them into it” Scott wanted to make sure, “They applied for the jobs themselves, and since you saw their reasons why I won’t go into detail. Peter wants to try something new by letting them move in with the previous person to receive the scholarship, which is the only lie in that. He thinks that they will pay him back and then some with what he has planned that’s why he is going to such lengths” Lydia explained to try and put Scott at ease.

 

Their conversation carried on for about another hour before Scott was happy enough to go through with it, but he wasn’t jumping for joy because Peter just ruined his weekend, because now he had to go back home and make room for three fifteen year olds to stay with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter wasn’t the best but I thought I would add in more about the plot and how the Lunar Den works, but if anyone has questions about the story please ask. Just remember that this is fiction so the rules of the real world don’t always apply. Thanks for reading.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FanFiction


	3. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys move in and get their first night of training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three for you guys. Thanks for your comments on this story so far. Got some questions about how Peter is allowed to let someone underage work for him, well the answer to that question is coming up in the next chapter so just wait and read. Enjoy.
> 
> Chapter 3  
> Moving In
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Standing in his living room Scott stared at the three teens that were going to be living with him and somehow he felt like this might have been a mistake, and yet looking at them he could see how shy, nervous and rebellious they were. The awkward staring wasn’t even the worst of it because he had had to sit through a meeting with their parents and Peter last night after he had made room for them, so this was nothing compared to that.

 

“I’ll let you guys get settled, there are keys to the apartment on your beds” Scott said as he gathered his things, “I have to get to work and get things ready for you guys to start your training. We’ll discuss some ground rules tomorrow before school” Scott watched the three teens still looking at him awkwardly as he stood at the open door. “Don’t show weakness” Scott heard Derek’s advice again and kept a strong façade going until he was in his car headed for work.

 

“So how did you do it Peter? How did you get those parents to let their children work here and how the hell are you getting away with it?” Lydia was sitting in her chair which was really Peter’s when he was at the branch, the man was amused with her as he browsed through the books for the Lunar Den. “What can I say. I know the right people” Every word he spoke felt like a mockery to Lydia and she hated that there was nothing that she could say or do that would wipe that smirk off of his face.

 

“Which reminds me Lydia, our dear friend Deucalion is coming for a visit so make sure his regular order is waiting for him tomorrow night” The man only spared her a quick sideways glance as he spoke, and Lydia hated that he didn’t take her seriously. Deucalion was one of Peter’s other business partners; he would come every so often and indulge himself with the two for one special that Peter had on offer but other than that she didn’t know anything about the man or what he and Peter did together.

 

Both Lydia and Peter looked at the door when they heard the knock, “Come in” Peter said putting the books away and watched as Scott came walking in. “Scott, how are the pups settling in?” Peter asked with a sly smile that made Lydia grab the arm rests of the chair she was sitting on until her knuckles turned white, Scott noticed Lydia’s distaste and quickly turned to face Peter so that the man wouldn’t. “It will take them some time to get comfortable, but I think if we ease them into life here then they will accept everything faster” Scott put to Peter the idea he hoped the man would go for, though Peter didn’t look pleased at all.

 

“I did not go through all of the trouble to get these boys just so that you can handle them with kid gloves. You will have them working the floor or I will bring in someone who will” Scott bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from talking back to his boss, “I’m sure you could give Scott some time to train them first; after all, no one would want to play with someone who doesn’t know the game” Lydia took her chance to jump into the conversation and Scott couldn’t have been happier to have Peter’s eyes off of him.

 

Peter seemed to be thinking about it, his eyes kept glancing back at the branch’s books before they would dart to Scott and then her, it was unnerving to watch the gears turn in the man’s head. “They will work the floor, but they can start from the bottom up like you did. You will have one month to get them ready… one month and nothing more and if they are not ready by then then I will bring in someone else to train them understood” Peter ordered as he stood tall and made sure that both Scott and Lydia knew that he wasn’t messing around.

 

When Peter left after getting a call Scott looked over at Lydia who let out a breath and let go of the chairs arm rests, “That went well” Scott said as he watched his friend relax. Lydia looked at him for a minute or two before she replied, “Will you have them ready to do what you do in a month?” she asked and Scott could see that she was worried.

 

Scott had to really think about it, could he really get these three teens ready to have sex for cash in just one month, “I don’t know, I would have to really talk with them first and see how much work they would be… I mean they just moved in” he admitted. Lydia looked thoughtful for a minute before she spoke, “They are starting tonight right, so just bring them in and show them what it is they will have to do eventually. Jackson has been ordered for later by some rich ass from Los Angeles so you can have them watch from one of the viewing rooms and then you can have them just sit at one of the VIP tables and watch the others for the rest of the night; we can get them working tomorrow night when it has all sunk in” Scott nodded to every word Lydia was saying, it made sense to first see how they would react to the work before having them do it.

 

Liam was nervous as he walked into the Lunar Den, with the other two guys. He had been here during the day last time when he had applied for the job but now it was night and the place was much more alive. Scott had sent them a text saying that they should come in so that they could talk about the work they would be doing and it was scaring Liam senseless as he watched twins giving two woman lap dances.

 

It was Hale who saw Scott first and pulled Liam along towards the older teen, and once they got to the table that Scott was sitting at he was surprised to find that the guy was still dressed and not sporting the same outfit as the other employees. “I’m not working for a while so that I can get you guys up to speed, however you guys do start working tonight… so follow me” Scott said before getting up and led them back stage.

 

Scott led them to the locker room, and though it looked almost the same as the schools lockers it was still very different. Scott motioned to three lockers at the end of the row, “Those are yours. You guys don’t have any uniforms yet because we still need to get your measurements so go and strip down to your underwear while I go and get the measuring tape” Liam could feel himself blushing at the thought of stripping and letting someone measure him down there, it felt different then school, a lot different.

 

Sean didn’t hesitate as he stripped down and walked back to where Scott was waiting for them, the teen liked the way Scott sized him up with his eyes and couldn’t wait for the older teen to teach him. When Scott bent down to take his measurements Sean looked down at him with a look of pure lust which Scott caught when he looked up at him, the older teen smirked before going back to taking his measurements.

 

While Scott took Hale’s measurements Sean sat down on one of the benches behind Scott and checked the older teen out while he bent down, Sean didn’t hide the fact that he wanted Scott, then again so many people wanted Scott and they often got him for a price and now Sean would get him and get paid for it, life couldn’t get any better than this.

 

“So, you guys will be sitting at the table we were at for tonight. I have also arranged for you guys to view one of the rooms here later so that you guys can see the type of work you will be doing in about a month” Scott said after he took Liam’s measurements. “So that’s how long we’ll be training for, one month?” Hale asked, Scott turned his attention to the boy and saw him blushing before he looked away, he knew the boy since he was Derek’s cousin. “Yeah that’s the amount of time you guys have to get used to the idea of working here and doing what we do here. During that time you guys will go from being waiters to giving lap dances and even having sex with some of the other dancers here if asked for, but you guys won’t be on the menu for solo selection until your training is complete” Hale listened while Scott explained their new job to them, and though it was kind of nerve wracking there was still some sort of excitement in him and with quick glances to the other two he could see that they felt it too.

 

Scott left them at the table while he went over to the bar to talk to Derek, the three of them could feel every eye in the Den glance at them every so often and it felt like they were already held down as the people devoured them from head to toe. Jackson was dancing on the stage when they came out and he continued to do so for another hour before a guy named Isaac took his place so that he could rest up; Scott had told them that they would be watching someone fuck him later and they felt nervous about it.

 

“How are they doing?” Derek asked Scott when the other teen finished talking with one of his regulars, Scott shrugged before he answered, “Sean seems to be taking it the best; the guy all but eye fucked me while I was taking their measurements. Hale is taking it as well as you can expect but he is eager to please and makes sure to know all the rules before he plays the game just like you said he would. Liam however I think might need some special treatment and a little extra coaxing to get to the point of actually working here and doing what we do so well” Derek smirked at that while he poured a drink for someone next to Scott who even grabbed his ass while he waited for his drink, something Scott had gotten used to working here.

 

“Think they’ll be ready in a month?” Derek asked after the guy left, once again Scott shrugged, “For their sakes I hope so. I asked Lydia to look into who Peter would send to train them if I failed and let’s just say that I really hope they get there with me because this guy Peter has in mind is a sadistic ass” Derek nodded like he knew but if there was anyone who knew what Peter was capable of then it was him. “You must mean Theo, the guy kept hitting on me until I punched him in the face” Scott laughed hard at that, “I’ve never heard that story before, you should tell it to me someday when I don’t have pups to train… I have to go, Jackson is on in ten” Scott said before he left.

 

Three pairs of eyes were glued to the screen showing Jackson on his hands and knees getting fucked by some old man, Scott however didn’t watch the teen getting fucked but instead kept his eyes fixed on the three pups to judge their reactions to the scene. Jackson moaned as if on cue and Scott couldn’t help but smile as he knew that it was just an act to make the client think that they are just that good, and no one could quite fake it like Jackson could.

 

Jackson let the guy fuck him like that for a while before he stopped the guy and went to suck his cock to rest his ass for a bit. The old man however was impatient and didn’t let Jackson give him a blow job for long before he threw him onto the ground roughly and thrust back into him and continued fucking him like before. “If someone does something with you that you are not comfortable with then all you have to do is tap anywhere with the back of your hand and we’ll help you out, though Jackson likes them being rough with him” Scott told them while they continued to watch the man take his own pleasure from the teen without giving him any.

 

“It’s the sad part of the job that not everyone will make you feel good while you have to make them feel like the best, it’s just something you guys have to accept about this job” the three didn’t look at Scott as they watched Jackson being bounced on the guys lap but they still nodded to let him know they heard.

 

The guy finished soon enough and blew his load all over Jackson’s smooth body before he pulled his pants back on and left, it wasn’t the best part of the job to see and it was the sad truth of the job, it wasn’t love, it wasn’t passion… it was just sex, but it was a good learning point for them. After they watched Jackson Scott sat with them at the table to get to know them better for the rest of the night, though he mostly just wanted to see their reactions to the dancing first hand, more so when Jackson came back on half an hour later.

 

When they got home at around midnight Scott watched them go to bed, he stopped Liam however, “You’ll be sleeping in my bed tonight” Scott had decided that he would switch them out some nights to get them used to sharing a bed with the clients that liked to cuddle afterwards. Liam looked nervous again but nodded and headed to Scott’s room.

 

Liam laid in Scott’s bed not knowing what to do but when he saw Scott walk into the room wearing nothing but his boxer briefs he panicked, “Don’t worry Liam, we’re just sleeping” Scott said with a smile before he collapsed on the bed and went to sleep, though Liam laid awake for most of the night hoping that he had made the right choice taking the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of jumped all over the place here, and it felt a bit rushed but at least it’s an update. Some smut with Scott and the boys will be starting in the next chapter; now to just clear some things up. Hale is the younger Derek and Sean is the windigo guy. Thanks for reading.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FanFiction


	4. Teaching Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott starts teaching his pups and Peter meets an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, back with another update. I try to explain just a little how Peter is getting away with everything, but on that note please remember that this is fiction and not real life so the rules can be changed to fit the story. Read and Enjoy.
> 
> Chapter 4  
> Teaching Time
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Scott laid looking at Liam as he slept, his eyes roaming over the teen’s cloth covered body and he thought to himself that he would have to get them to sleep in less clothing. Scott heard the teen mumble in his sleep, he smirked when he heard him say his name; smirking again Scott decided to start Liam’s training by waking him up with something special.

 

Scott pulled the covers off of Liam slowly, he then lift Liam’s shirt up a bit before slowly and carefully pulling the boys pants down far enough to find his hard morning wood. Scott licked his lips and spared a glance up at Liam’s sleeping face before he gave a lick to the boys cock head which caused the teen to moan in his sleep. Scott took the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it before he took more of the boy into his mouth and started to bob up and down on the seven inch cock.

 

Liam moaned, his hands gripping the sheets as his eyes shot open and he realised that the wet heat wasn’t a dream; he looked down to see short dark hair bobbing on his cock and he couldn’t stop himself from moaning again. Scott locked eyes with Liam when he heard the boy moaning, he smirked around his cock before started to hum and then take in more and more until he had all Liam had to offer down his throat. Liam threw his head back as Scott sucked him, he couldn’t hold back as he moaned out at the pleasure he was receiving, he didn’t even get a chance to warn Scott as he came down the older teens throat while voicing his pleasure even louder.

 

After swallowing down Liam’s load Scott got up, he looked down at Liam, “Morning” he said with a smile that melted the boys heart with it sincerity. Liam blushed as he looked at Scott, he was still trying to catch his breath after the wakeup call he had just gotten.

 

Sean stood outside the door when Scott came out, the older teen smirking at him when he saw the tent in his pants, “Morning” he said before walking over to the kitchen to get something to eat. Sean followed Scott into the kitchen, the older of the two handing him a box of cereal and winking at him; Sean blushed at the wink and wished more than anything that he was the next one to share a bed with Scott. Scott ate quickly, and when he was done he got up to go and get dressed; he stopped next to Sean however and leaned down to whisper in the boys ear, “Don’t cum until I let you cum” he gave a quick squeeze to the teens clothed member before he walked back into his room.

 

After school and lacrosse Scott and the others came back to the apartment, the four off them beat after a long day but still Scott went to take a shower, he stopped at the door to his room however and turned to the three teens sitting in the small living room, “You guys coming?” he asked and watched as three pairs of eyes looked at him like he was crazy.

 

Scott started the shower as he waited for the three teens to follow after him, he gave the large shower a quick once over and was glad to see that it really would hold all four of them and leave enough space to move around freely, money had its perks after all. Sean was the first to walk into the bathroom, he was already naked and hard as a rock but other than a quick glance Scott ignored him as he came to stand behind him. Next came Hale who was pushing Liam into the room and Scott only smirked, “Just think of it like a shower in the locker rooms, though it won’t be anything like that” Scott said before getting into the large shower and stepping under the spray.

 

Once all of them was in Scott let them relax a bit, let them get used to the idea of showering with him. While he waited he began to wash himself, passing the shower gel to Hale when he was done with it. Scott stood under spray watching Hale watch him as he waited his turn, so Scott grabbed the boys hand and pulled him to him, with their bodies flush under the spray of water Scott leaned in the last few inches and kissed the boy who melted into the act.

 

Liam and Sean watched the two as they kissed under the spray, both boys hard as they kept their eyes fixed on the way Scott and Hale’s bodies moved against each other, wet and hot were the only words that could describe the scene. Scott broke the kiss and smiled at the teen whose eyes were still closed and who also wore a goofy grin, Scott lightly moved Hale to his left before he grabbed Liam and repeated what he did with Hale, the teen getting lost in the kiss the same way Hale had.

 

Sean watched as Scott made out with Liam now, the teen hard as rock; he let one of his hands travel south to take hold of his cock but at that moment he saw Scott looking at him and something in the older teens eyes made him remember his words from that morning so he let go of his aching need. Scott broke the kiss again, he turned back to Hale and made out with him again for a while before switching back to Liam. Sean watched in awe as he saw Scott making out with both boys, each time bringing them closer to each other by keeping them in a sort of trance; before long the two teens were making out with each other while Scott watched inches from their faces.

 

Scott left the two to continue making out under the spray as he moved over to Sean and grab him and kiss him the same way he had the other two. Sean leaned into Scott, but the older teen had other plans for Sean and his mouth. Scott put his hands on Sean’s shoulders and pushed him down onto his knees slowly, the boy getting the message when he was on his knees with Scott’s cock standing proud in front of him. Scott watched as Sean took him into his mouth and sucked him, the teen had some experience but was lacking the skill, but Scott could teach him that in time.

 

Hale and Liam snapped out of the little world Scott had sent them to when they heard him moan softly, they watched Sean take Scott into his mouth, the teen trying his best to take all Scott had to offer but failing. Scott motioned for Hale and Liam to come closer, and they did; when they were close enough he took their dicks in his hands and start to jerk them off, the two teens now standing each side of Scott while Sean was on his knees in front of him.

 

Scott took turns to make out with Liam and Hale while he jerked them off, both teens holding onto his strong shoulders as he brought them closer to the edge. Scott stopped kissing the two teens when he felt Sean moan around his cock, he looked down to see the boy jerking himself off and he smiled before going back to what he was doing; after all he could just punish him for disobeying him later, maybe even make a lesion of it.

 

Lydia sighed as she watched the twins walk off after she just told them about Deucalion’s visit, they didn’t like it when the old man came for a visit because they were always left scarred in some way. “Everything ready for tonight” Peter asked from behind her, she didn’t turn to talk to him, “Yes, everything is ready” she said while checking something on the tablet in her hands. Peter walked away while talking to himself, the guy was really crazy Lydia thought before going to the bar to check in with Derek.

 

After Lydia finished with Derek she saw Scott file in with Sea, Liam and Hale. All four wore smiles as they walked over to her, “Hey Lydia” Scott greeted, the other three throwing their own greetings in before they wondered over to their table to wait for Scott. “I take it the training is going well?” Lydia asked with a knowing look, the girl giving Scott a sly smile, “Great. It was easier than I thought it would be to get them out of their shells” Scott replied as he glanced over at the table and saw the three talking among themselves. “Good, it will make my job a lot easier. Also about tonight, we need another dancer and waiter since the twins have been reserved for the whole night” Scott already knew Lydia was going to ask this, “Can one of them take up one of the side stages, and you the other?” Scott gave the girl a hard look as he thought about it, he nodded to her after a while though, “Sure, I can take the one near the bar since the grabby people normally hang out there, then we can have Sean take the other side where I can keep an eye on him” Lydia made notes as Scott talked, the girl already working out a schedule for both of them.

 

“And the other two, can they be waiters tonight?” Lydia asked after making a few more notes, Scott had to think about it again, after all being a waiter meant that you got groped more than most. “They have to start somewhere so sure, they can play waiters for tonight but we will have to keep an eye on them. Liam might snap at the first rude action or word while Hale might just break down; their files explained it all so we should be ready in case something triggers them” Scott explained while Lydia nodded, her finger already bringing up their files on her tablet.

 

Liam had a tendency to get angry and go on a rampage, while Hale had been abused by his father before being sent here to live with Peter; both boys had their sad stories but they would have to learn to move past it if they wanted a future here. Lydia looked at Sean’s file, the girl surprised as she read it; the boy had been abused sexually by his own family before he was sent into foster care and later adopted by another family who helped him through it, it explained why he wanted the job… it was familiar.

 

“Alright then, I will leave it to you to tell them. I will have Stiles help you keep an eye on them” Lydia said before walking off, her hair bouncing with each step and Scott just smiled as he watched her leave, she was trying to at least help him just like she did when she had started here and learned that he worked here.

 

Peter watched Scott talk with his three pups, the man smiled as he saw how at ease they were already with him, “Good evening, Peter” a voice said to Peter’s left, the man didn’t have to turn to know who it was, “Welcome Deucalion, we have your order ready for you, but first though shall we discuss business” Deucalion didn’t make a sound as he walked over to one of the tables with his two bodyguards flanking him, a man and woman.

 

“The latest information on my competition” Deucalion said as he slid a folder across the table, Peter took it and glanced at the papers inside before putting it back on the table, “It looks good” he said. “I hear you have new blood in this branch, any chance of a taste?” Deucalion asked but Peter could hear in the man’s voice and see that he didn’t really mean it, “I am afraid not, but the twins have already been prepped and are eagerly awaiting you” Deucalion laughed as Peter tried to play him.

 

The two men continued to make small talk until Deucalion got up to leave, “Well I think I will go and play with those two lovely boys now, but you better make sure the feds chase those names and not me” the man said before walking off towards the back where the rooms were. Peter just sat there and watched as one of the new pups danced, he snarled as he saw how inexperienced he was, “Damned Deucalion, if I didn’t need his backing then I wouldn’t have to work with the feds” he began, his eyes drifting to the other two pups as they walked around with trays in their brand new uniforms, “But having the feds look the other way in exchange for information has its perks too I guess” he finished before getting up and leaving the Lunar Den.

 

After the night was over Scott told the pups to wait at the table while he did his job as alpha and discussed work related stuff with the other dancers. When he returned they were all but asleep which just made him smile at them; he didn’t know why but there was just something about them now, it was like they were really part of his pack now, his betas.

 

“Alright guys, good job tonight” he started as he to sat down, “Here is your pay for tonight, Sean got a little more because he danced so don’t ask me about that” he said as he handed them envelopes with cash in it and watched as suddenly all three of them were wide awake. “I thought we got paid every month?” Hale asked as he counted the money, Scott shook his head before replying, “You get paid every week for days worked, so you got paid for yesterday though not a lot and then you got paid for what you did tonight” the three teens couldn’t believe the money they held, it was more than a month’s allowance already and they didn’t even do that much.

 

Sean looked at Scott before asking, “How much do you make?” the older teen laughed before saying with a playful smirk, “A lot more then you” it made the teen blush as he saw the way Scott looked at him as he said it. “Now before we go home for the night I would like to lay down some more ground rules since we didn’t really talk much this morning” the teens all blushed as they remembered that morning and were happy that they had their cloths back on so Scott didn’t notice that they were hard just thinking about it, but he did notice as they squirmed in their seats.

 

“When we are at home you guys have to strip down to your underwear; that is how you will be staying whenever we are there. If we have company then you can wear cloths again, and because of your undress only I will be allowed to open the door understood” Scott watched as they nodded, Liam bit his lip as he nodded. “Next rule. We take showers together, unless I say otherwise, understood” again all three nodded, Scott gave a small smile as he saw Sean lick his lips. “Last one for now. You can fool around with each other as much as you want while we are at home, but no sex without me” again Scott watched as they nodded, this time he looked over at Hale and saw the teen looking at him shyly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have something for Stiles, and just a heads up to the readers; I am planning on letting him and Hale get together like I did in Sozzled Trip. If anyone wants to read about how Deucalion played with the twins then just ask and I will add it in as Scott showing the pups a video to teach them. Well until next time, I hope everyone enjoyed the update.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FanFiction


	5. Show Me, Tell Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott teaches his pups some more and prepare them for the upcoming event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fantastic to write, it might have taken a while to get it finished but it was a nice change of pace I think. Hope everyone enjoys. Warning this chapter contains many scenes of smut, I will not be listing the pairings on AO3 however because I will only be listing the main pairings as they happen.
> 
> Chapter 5  
> Show Me, Tell Me
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

“Again” Scott said to Sean who was dancing on a poll in the lockers, the teen already tired from doing it countless times before. Hale and Liam sat and watched their friend do the same routine he had been doing since they got here early after school, Sean was barely able to do the routine anymore since his hands had become so sweaty along with his body that he kept slipping and messing up the routine.

 

“You can’t stop now. A normal shift requires you to dance nonstop for at least an hour, and your only forty five minutes in” Sean groaned as he stood back up again to start the routine again. “Scott, I thought your shifts lasted longer?” Hale asked and received a pointed look in return; Scott waited for Sean to mess up again before answering. “My shifts sometimes lasted a whole night. The secret is to pace yourself and not use all of your energy, and it also helps that I have been doing this a lot longer then you have, and if you think this is pushing yourselves then you are in for a rude awakening” all three teens watched him as he spoke, Sean taking the time to take a quick breather.

 

After Sean Scott told Liam to take up his place after showing them the routine again. The older teen moving his body without a single flaw in the moves, and after he finished he was greeted by open jaws just like the first time, “Practise makes perfect, and you are going to need all the practise you can get” he said before walking back to where he had been standing for the last hour and where he will be standing for the next two.

 

The three pups were finishing up their first week of training and Scott had been hoping that they would have been farther along by now, but sadly they haven’t really moved past the touching they did in the shower or the blow jobs he mostly gave.

 

“Lydia, I need some help. The pups aren’t where they should be” Scott said as he walked into Lydia’s office two hours later, the three pups resting at their table. “What kind of help?” she asked, the girl putting down the papers she had been looking over, “Some of the footage from the rooms maybe?” he asked knowing how big of a favour it would be to get his hands on something only Peter and she were allowed for security purposes.

 

Lydia looked at Scott while she thought it over; if she gave him some of the footage for training then she might not get into too much trouble when Peter finds out, but on the other hand he might also just react slightly worse and fire them both… no they were too valuable to him and he doesn’t care much for the footage if he doesn’t have a reason to. “Sure I can get you some of it, just leave me a list of what kind you would like and I will get you some of our best and worst times from those categories” the blonde said as she stood up with a pen and paper, “You get on that while I go and have a talk with Stiles about the event tomorrow night” were he last words before she left the room.

 

Scott didn’t waste time think up and writing down the best categories from which he wanted the pups to learn, and though it was hard to think of what the teens might be into he tried his best to get as much as he could from what he already knew about them.

 

“Stiles, how are the preparations for tomorrow night?” Lydia asked when she stood next to her new employee, the teen turning from the bar where he was talking with Derek about said event. “We have the alcohol for it and enough food to make sure we don’t run out” he said after he finished with Derek quickly, the bartender leaving since he was no longer needed. “And the foam machines and other stuff we ordered for it?” he quickly checked something on his work tablet before looking back up at her, “It is coming in tomorrow morning around eight, but just in case I have a second order on hold for ten if the first falls through” Lydia smiled at him and nodded, she was impressed and that didn’t happen often.

 

“You’re good at this. Keep this up and Peter might make you a branch manager before long” she said calling Derek over, “two beers” she said to him when he was close enough and he nodded while Stiles gave her a weird look, “What, I can drink beer to you know” she said with a laugh before taking a sip of the beer Derek handed them.

 

“How’s Scott doing with the new kids?” Stiles asked after a little small talk, they have become good friends over the small course of his career here; “He’s struggling, the pups are a bit of a challenge” she went on to explain to him how they were a challenge as they drank their beers. “Will they work tomorrow night? I mean they have already worked the floor twice this week, but will they be working the event as well?” Stiles asked as he looked over at the three teens sitting at their table still resting from Scott’s training, “They will have to since it’s one of the biggest we have, but I don’t think they are ready to handle the pressure and craziness that they will have to” she too looked over at the three teens, her look wasn’t curious though, it was more a look of pity.

 

Stiles watched them for a while longer before his eyes started to drift to the other eyes watching them, “Everyone is looking at them like they’re starved” he said but Lydia wasn’t surprised. “Why do you think they have a table to sit at out here, a table that could have held more guests?” Stiles felt like throwing up when he realised what she was asking him, “Peter is putting them on display…” Lydia only nodded before getting up, “And why do you think I have you stay out here to work?” she said before leaving.

 

Stiles watched her go with a puzzled look on his face, “To help me keep an eye on them” Derek said surprising the teen who turned to see the young man making a drink for an older woman who was looking at Stiles the same way everyone looked at the three teens. When the woman left Stiles wanted to rush to the back rooms and wash himself from head to toe, his thoughts didn’t go much further than that though when he saw the look Derek gave him as he realised that this is how Scott must have felt when he started, that this is how the three new kids must feel now.

 

“I have to go” the teen said before getting up and leaving. When Scott walked out of the backroom he walked right into his best friend who looked like he just saw someone get stabbed, “Where’s the fire?” he asked with a laugh but when Stiles didn’t laugh back he became worried. Scott led the two of them to the employee rest room in the back before he asked, “What’s wrong, did something happen?” Stiles shook his head at first but stopped himself before nodding instead.

 

“Someone just looked at me like I used to look at you when I came here… I’m so sorry Scott. I never knew how you must have felt working here, how you must have felt like you weren’t worth more then what you really are. I’m so sorry” Stiles said gripping his best friends shoulder and giving it a light squeeze for comfort.

 

“I still feel like that, it hasn’t gone away and I doubt it ever will. But even though I might never stop feeling dirty and cheap I will never forget the rush I get when I am up on that stage and every person out there gives me their attention, it’s what I love to do and I doubt I will ever give it up because it is all I have left” Stiles wanted to hug his best friend and tell him that he could have so much more but he knew better because he has seen him up there plenty of times and so he knows that Scott would never give up what he has here; Stiles had seen his face enough times to know that the smile he always wore when he danced wasn’t faked, it was because he loved being up there and having a couple hundred people lusting after him every single time.

 

“Well, as long as you are happy I guess” Stiles said instead and leaned in to give Scott a hug, one which he returned. “You better get out there and get the brats ready for tomorrow night, Lydia says they are working” Stiles said as they broke apart and before he walked towards Lydia’s office.

 

Scott had called the pups back into the locker room again after their talk, he had them each dance another hour but this time without the poll. All three pups had groaned and protested when he had told them to impress him yet again and all three had suffered for it with yet another demonstration from him on a simple routine that could tease and excite just enough to make sure that mistakes went unnoticed; “Learn that by tomorrow night and you should do well” he said before motioning for Sean to repeat what he had just done.

 

By the time Hale was taking his turn Lydia had come in with a flash drive in her hand and gave it to Scott, the girl stayed though to watch the teen stumble and mess up under her gaze which made her give Scott a look that was both worried and considered a warning to do better. “Okay guys that’s enough dancing, go get changed and ready to go home early tonight” Scott said before walking out to wait for them and ease Lydia’s mind before going home.

 

As Scott drove them home Liam felt his phone go off in his pants, the teen looking to see his friend Mason calling him but he didn’t want to talk to him right now because of what had happened at school that morning.

 

Liam was having lunch with his friends Mason and Garrett when one of the seniors came up to the table they were sitting at with his friends, “Look, it’s one of the new sluts” he had started, “Though I hear he doesn’t know how to suck cock yet, maybe you can ask your friends to help you with your homework” he said and laughed hard with his friends. Everyone had stopped eating to watch the display, some even joining him with their own laughter.

 

Liam was just about to get up and start a fight he would lose when someone said, “Funny that you say that to him because from what I heard you can’t suck cock either, but at least your mouth can yell “oh god” and “harder” better then it sucks cock” the voice had said, and it was only after Liam had calmed down a little that he saw that it had been Scott who said it with Stiles trying not to laugh. The guy had left when both Garrett and Mason had stood up to help Scott and Stiles if a fight broke out, but the twins and Isaac were already ready to act.

 

Scott didn’t get a thank you or wait for one, and from the way he walked away from the scene he didn’t expect one either; Liam had gained a lot of respect for his alpha then and he would even admit to being slightly more turned on by him now.

 

Liam read the text that followed the call, “Call me, we need to talk about what happened today after you just left without saying anything” he just sighed as he read the text, “Something wrong Liam?” Scott asked sparing a glance in the rear view but Liam didn’t answer him. Another text soon followed, this time from Garrett, “Talked to your parent’s dude, why didn’t you tell us?” this time Liam kept his sigh in but he knew that Scott still spared a glance at him every chance he got.

 

When they finally got to Scott’s apartment he was pulled aside as the other two went to change, “What’s up Liam?” he asked, his eyes searching the blondes for the answer. Liam sighed again before he gave in, “I didn’t tell my friends Mason and Garrett that I had moved out and started working at the den” Scott understood all too well what Liam must be feeling at that moment, “I understand why you didn’t tell them, I didn’t tell anyone when I started to work at the den either but you had to have known that it wouldn’t stay a secret forever. But don’t worry about it, I have your back and so does everyone else” he said putting a hand on the teens shoulder and giving him his best smile.

 

The smile made Liam blush and the hand made him want Scott even more then he already had been, “Thanks” he said before stepping back and walking to his room to change too. “He’s lucky his friends still want to talk to him, all of mine don’t want anything to do with me” Sean said as he came back in nothing but his red boxers, “Keep an eye on him okay. You guys will have to stick together if you want to survive working at the den” Scott said before walking to the living room to get everything ready for their movie night.

 

Liam, Sean and Hale soon followed Scott to the living room and sat down when he told them to, the older teen standing in front of them, “So you guys haven’t been doing so great and haven’t progressed as far as we had hoped. But I know that you have been giving it your best and that forcing you to get comfortable and good at everything we do at the den in a month is way too fast, but because of the contracts you signed you have no choice” Scott began, the looks of disappointment he saw didn’t help encourage him either.

 

“If any of you want out, then you should say so now, like right now” he said and gave them a few minutes to think about it, “I could come up with a lie to tell Peter to get your contracts voided easy enough, and since I am the alpha in charge of teaching you I can fail you in training or something else. So if you want out then you don’t have to worry… but if you decide to stay then you are going to have to get used to life at the den and outside of it fast because after tomorrow night you will never be the same again” Scott let his words hang in the air for a while again as he looked from one to the other.

 

Sean didn’t even need to think about it, it was working at the den to help him get his own place and life or stay with his foster family and kill himself from all the preaching they do about his past sins and how he can still be saved. Hale didn’t see any other choice but to work at the den because Peter didn’t look like the type who would give him money for college or anything else, and at least at the den he had Derek to look out for him. Liam wanted to make money to help his family pay for the damage he had caused at his last school, but mostly he just wanted to get away from the lectures about his anger problems and the disappointment he saw in his parent’s eyes every time his anger got the best of him.

 

Scott gave them ten minutes to think it over but neither of them were asking him for the out he was offering, “Good. I can’t promise that this is the right choice to make, but I can promise that no matter what that I will always be there for you, that you will not have to go through anything alone because I am your alpha and I will always protect you” he could see the admiration his words won him on the teens faces and he smiled because of it. “I can also promise you that you will at some point regret not taking the out I gave you tomorrow night because compared to what you have been through this last week tomorrow night will be a living hell” the admiration disappeared and got replaced with fear.

 

“What’s tomorrow night?” Sean asked but it wasn’t Scott who answered him, “Tide Night…” Hale started with big eyes, “I thought it was next month” he finished swallowing the lump in his throat. “What’s Tide Night?” Liam asked this time while Sean made sure Hale was okay, “The Lunar Den has fourteen events every year. Tide Night is one of its most loved though, it’s the one night in a year that the den opens its doors for free and offers us at a higher price while showing us off in a way that can only be described as a very wet orgy” Scott explained, his own heart beginning to race at the memory of his first Tide Night.

 

“We’re still training so we don’t have to take part right?” Hale asked with a shaky voice but when Scott shook his head the teens hopes fell again, “Everyone takes part in events, even pups” Scott tried to keep his own voice from breaking the way Hale’s was. “Hale knows what Tide Night is because he had heard about it from Derek, and because he had seen me after my first time when Derek had taken me home with him” Scott explained before the other two could ask how Hale knew.

 

“Tide Night had no rules back then though, but thanks to what had happened to me it has gotten some so don’t worry too much” again Scott tried to calm them down, himself included. “What happened your first time?” Liam asked, the teen could see though that his question had made Scott remember something he didn’t want to, “Sorry, you do…” he began but Scott silenced him with a raised hand. “You should know what can happen in this job, but also that what I am about to tell you will not happen ever again because Peter put rules in place to make sure it doesn’t; and even though he is an asshole he still cares deep down” Scott reassured them before he told them what had happened.

 

“My first Tide Night was when I was fifteen, it was also only the second time the event had happened. I had been sick the first time around and couldn’t take part, but during the second one people who had enjoyed the lawlessness of the first one took advantage of the cute young pup serving drinks while everyone was busy with the event inside. Four men had dragged me outside and all but raped me before Braeden our head of security and Derek came outside to be alone and found me, they beat the guys up and helped me back inside before I blacked out. I had fought back like anyone would have but because I did the guys had beaten me up really bad, and thanks to Derek they never got farther then that” Scott finished his story and could see the fear it brought out in the three teens before him.

 

“I had to lie about where I was for a few days while I healed up, but after that it was almost like it never happened. No one at the den talked about it and no one outside of the den had heard about it; but Peter did call me into his office to assure me that the men who did it got back what they did to me tenfold and that it will never happen again, and true to his word it never did” Scott could see the questions buzzing through their heads but he continued before they could ask any of them. “Peter protects us… you can trust him when it comes to your safety, and you can trust me to. I won’t leave you alone for even a second tomorrow night, I promise” Scott could see that his promise carried the weight he had hoped it would.

 

He gave them some time to take it all in before he sat down in one of the chairs, “I have asked Lydia to partner me up with you three tomorrow night on the mine stage and also for something else” Scott took a breath to try and hide his smile but he couldn’t help but smile as he told them some good news, “I arranged for you guys to have Sunday off. Which means you can go hang out with family or friends, or just rest up for a hard week of training” even Hale looked a little better at the news, but it was Liam who looked happiest about getting the day off.

 

“Now, to prepare you for tomorrow night I have decided to hold a movie night. We will be watching some of the footage from the rooms at the den so you guys can see the different kinds of kinks and things you will have to learn” Scott said as he turned the TV on to play the first video. Before the video began though Scott had say something else though, “You guys can touch yourselves and even cum while watching this, in fact you should cum a few times to build up your stamina for tomorrow night so you don’t cream yourselves during the first hour” the teens looked a little embarrassed but nodded nonetheless.

 

Isaac was chained to the roof of the room, he was naked and only his toes touched the floor while two men handled him between them. One man hiked one of his thighs up while the other lubed up his cock before pushing it into him; Isaac gasped as the man entered him without prep but luckily he had already been with someone else before them so it didn’t cause him too much pain, it was just a slight discomfort.

 

The other man picked up Isaac’s other thigh as well while the man inside of the teen started to fuck him slowly, though he didn’t fuck him for long before he pulled out to bend down and eat him out. Isaac moaned as the man rimmed him, his tongue not staying long inside of him either before the man came back up and left bruises in his wake.

 

The man with Isaac’s legs around his waist lubed up his cock with spit before thrusting into the blonde, he though wasn’t in the mood to be a tease as he held onto the teen’s thighs with a death grip while he fucked the boy up and let gravity do its job of fucking the boy down onto his cock. The man behind Isaac decided to get back into the action as he grabbed the teens throat tightly while the other fucked him, the man pinched and pulled Isaac’s nipples as the teen was bounced on the others cock.

 

The man fucking Isaac finished soon and pulled out only to be replaced by the one behind the blonde who quickly matched the pace the guy in front of him had set. Isaac was passed between the two for several rounds before he was left to hang there until Scott came in and let him down and led him out of the room.

 

The three teens couldn’t believe what they had just seen, neither saying anything but Scott could see three tents telling him that they weren’t repulsed by what they had seen. “That’s one of the videos to show you how rough and cruel clients can be. They only chased their own pleasure and didn’t think to even let Isaac cum” Scott had three sets of eyes on him, questions floating in them.

 

“Will we have to do that?” Hale asked, the teen still looked a little shaken from earlier. “Only if you want to. We don’t have to do something if we aren’t into it” he could see the teen relax a little at that, “Each of us has our kinks and secret pleasures, and working at the den lets us give in to those secrets and enjoy them without being judged” his words weren’t even cold before Sean asked his question, “How do we know what we are into and what we aren’t?” Scott smiled at the question since he saw that all three of them wanted to know the answer eagerly.

 

“That’s why I am showing you some of these video’s, to let you see what some of us at the den are into and to let you figure out if you want to try anything you see” Scott began, he could already see Sean licking his lips at the thought of what he had seen. “If you see anything you like, or have something else your into you can tell me and I will arrange to train you in your own secret pleasures. For now though you might want to take care of those during the next video” he said before playing the next video.

 

Jackson fucked into the woman laying on her back while her expensive nails drew blood on his back, but he didn’t slow even a little as he sucked on one of her breasts as he gyrated his hips for a few minutes. The woman pushed him off of her after she had her orgasm, she didn’t even give him another look as she got dressed and walked out of the room.

 

Another woman came in, but with her came Scott. Jackson sat on the bed waiting as he watched Scott make out with the woman who looked like she was in her early twenties unlike the woman before who was in her late forties. Scott made out with the woman for a long while but didn’t let his hands move from her face as he did, while her hands roamed all over his body.

 

She pushed Scott back hard making him fall to the floor before commanding him to remove his uniform boxer briefs, “Suck him” she told Jackson who got up and obeyed while Scott spread his legs and got up onto his elbows. She watched as Jackson got between Scott’s legs with his ass high in the air close to the chair she was now sitting on; Scott moaned a few times while Jackson sucked him down but he didn’t move from the position he had been in when she had pushed him down.

 

Scott was looking up at the woman as she removed a dildo from the drawer next to her and lubed it up before she spoke again, “Stand up and come here” and Scott did as she said, his dick right in front of her face. She trailed the dildo down his body on its way to his own hard cock, “Turn around and fuck him slowly” and Scott again obeyed her as he turned and got into position to fuck Jackson.

 

The woman just sat back with the dildo and watched Scott fuck Jackson slowly, she didn’t even move a hand to pleasure herself as she just enjoyed the show. After she bored of just watching though she got up and took off her clothes and kneelt over Jackson’s face and positioned the dildo at Scott’s entrance. She pushed the cock in the same time that Jackson started to eat her out and Scott start to suck on her tits, her sounds of pleasure filling the room as she used the two teens towards that purpose.

 

“Don’t cum until I tell you” she said before getting off of Jackson’s face so that she could go and get a strap on from the same drawer. She came back and got in the same position, this time though she forced the fake dick down Jackson’s throat while she brought Scott up for a fierce make out session.

 

When she broke away from Scott and pulled the fake cock out of Jackson’s mouth she got behind Scott and grabbed his shoulders before thrusting into him. The woman continued to fuck Scott with the strap on while he kept up his slow and steady thrusts into Jackson who was already oversensitive, but the woman didn’t let them increase the pace that she herself had no regards for.

 

After she came the woman pulled out of Scott and gave them the command to pick up the pace, but that Scott had to cum first and give Jackson a facial and afterwards jerk him off and help him cum on his own face to; all of which they did while she just watched.

 

When the video ended Scott let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding, he hadn’t been expecting to ever relive that day. “She was bossy” Sean said without thinking which broke the silence in the room quickly as they all burst out laughing.

 

When the laughing died down Scott waited for the questions to start pouring out of the pups, but none came and he just smiled as he thought about how they must’ve seen how embarrassed he was about what they saw. They took a quick break to relieve and clean themselves, more so Sean and Hale who couldn’t help but jerk off during the hot scene they had seen before they came back, but before Scott could start the next video Sean asked him a question he knew was coming, “When are we going to have sex? I know you are teaching us at your pace but you told us that we could fool around as much as we want but we couldn’t have sex without you; I don’t know about these two but I am dying to have you fuck me like what we just saw” Scott saw both Liam and Hale blush slightly at the question and he knew that they probably wanted to know as well, he knew that Sean had wanted him from the start and that the teen had only started jerking himself off in the previous video when he came into it.

 

“If you guys wanted to have sex then why haven’t you started anything?” all three pups let their jaws drop open at his answer, “Don’t wait for me to tell you to have sex with each other or me even; the rule was that you cannot have sex without me, but you can take that to mean that you can have sex as long as I am there to either watch or take part. So by all means feel free to fuck like the teenagers you are right here, right now” Scott chuckled as he saw Sean almost jump up and then jump him, but something had stopped the teen though, “But there is plenty of time for sex later, right now you need to watch and learn… you can follow through later” Scott said before playing the next video.

 

Sean though did let up as he just turned around in Scott’s lap and started to grind down on the older teen while his eyes took in the image of the twins making out on a large bed while an old man with a cane watched them.

 

Aiden and Ethan were on their knees on the bed, their mouths moving against each other with a passion that gave all the views a hard on. The old man whom Scott had seen talking with Peter a few times, though whose name he didn’t know got up from one of the arm chairs in the room and walked over to the bed. He brought the tip of his cane up to their mouths so that they were kissing over it and they even moaned but the second they did the man had stopped and stepped back with an angry look.

 

The old man twisted the end of the cane and a small two inch knife came out the tip, both twins stopped kissing and turned so that they faced him and in the blink of an eye he had given each boy a small cut on their left cheeks. The man moved towards them, the cane at his side as he leaned in and licked the blood from Ethan’s cheek before kissing him. The teen didn’t move or make a sound as he tasted his own blood and after him Aiden got his turn in tasting his own blood.

 

When the old man finished kissing them he told them to return to making out with each other, Scott took this time to see the reaction of the pups from what they had just seen. Sean was going crazy in his lap, the teen trying his best to get Scott to fuck him by grinding his hips into his erection which was already hard, he heard Sean gasp every so often as Scott’s cock rubs just right in between his clothed ass and also because the teen was already fisting himself.

 

Hale and Liam didn’t know where to look, the scene that clearly scared them on the TV or the scene of Sean begging Scott to fuck him; both boys also stroking themselves slowly Scott noticed.

 

The man told the twins to lay back while continuing to make out and they did without a fuss. He slowly traced the small knife over their bodies, he traced their chests with slow torturous motions and sometimes pressed down a bit to draw a drop or two of blood which made the twins want to voice their pleasure but they did their best to swallow down their sounds to avoid another deep cut like the ones on their cheeks which were still bleeding slightly.

 

The old man teased their nipples with the knife, he made sure to be very careful Scott could see and was glad that Peter didn’t let someone who would break the rules use the twins like that. When the man traced farther down the teens stopped making out to watch him as he traced the outline of their abs, they watched as he drew blood every so often but didn’t even move or flinch because of how many times they have been with him, once or twice a month with the man had them learn quickly enough to endure what he did.

 

When the man had finished tracing them from head to toe he stood back and let the twins pick up where they left off, Aiden got on top of Ethan this time around and started to dominate his brother. The man grabbed Aiden by the hips and pulled him towards the edge of the bed and the teen pulled his twin with him until his legs hung over the edge of the bed. The man used the knife at the tip of his cane to cut off the twin’s underwear and remove them while they continued to make out.

 

The twins had known that they would have to be ready for the man and had prepared themselves before hand, so when the man took hold of Aiden’s cock and guided it to his brother’s entrance the teen didn’t hesitate as he pushed into his brother who in turn gasped into his mouth. The man opened his own pants and took out his hard cock before lining it up with Aiden, he didn’t hold back as he thrust forward and made Aiden gasp into his brother, the two clutching each other like the world was ending as the man started a pace that would torture them for the next hour.

 

Scott heard Hale gasp as he came, the teen spraying his cum over his stomach and hand, Scott noticed that the teen was playing with his nipples with his other hand and filed away the fact for later use. Scott was starting to lose himself in the grinding that Sean has been doing for the last twenty minutes so he brought one of his hands to the boys mouth and pushed two of his fingers past his lips so that the boy could suck on them; Liam had seen what Scott did and licked his lips, but as he was distracted by Scott Hale leaned down and while keeping his eyes on the TV licked at the head of Liam’s cock before taking it into his mouth.

 

The man held onto Aiden’s hips with such a strong grip that it hurt, but it helped the man to control the twins. Each time the man pulled back and out he pulled Aiden with him so that he was using the teen to fuck his brother while he fucked him, it was always like this, every time that the man came to visit he would take charge and use them to play with each other; he would put rules in place and teach them to the twins but more than anything he would always be the one to control the pace when it came to fucking.

 

Every few thrusts the man would stop all together and give them a rest, or rather himself a rest because he kept up his teasing and torture by raking his nails down the boys’ sides or across Aiden’s back, sometimes he would even cut them shallowly but this time around he was content with just forcing them down onto each other until there wasn’t anything between them and while he held them down with as much force as he could started back up and pounded Aiden so hard that Ethan felt it as well. The pace had changed so fast from slow and torturous to fast and brutal, it was definitely something that Scott had wanted the pups to see and as they watched the man force the orgasms from the twins through force and over sensitivity they all couldn’t help but be affected by the sounds that the twins made. The man pulled out after the twins came, they knew what to do and they did it quickly even though their bodies were still wrecked from their orgasms. The twins got off of the bed while the man stepped back as he stroked himself, they got down in front of him and held their mouths open awaiting his orgasm which came shortly after they opened their mouths.

 

The video ended with the man smearing his salty cum into the cuts onto their cheeks and kissing their lips which shone from it before he went to get cleaned up and leave. The twins just stayed kneeling there, their arms shaking as they came back down from the place the man took them too before they got up on weak legs and left to get cleaned up.

 

Liam moaned loudly as he came, Hale pulled off just in time to get a face full of cum but the teen didn’t seem to mind as Scott watched them. The teen got up and kissed Liam, the two sharing the boys cum between them as the kiss intensified, Scott smiled as he watched them, he stilled the boy in his lap with his free hand while he trailed his hand which the boy had had in his mouth down his body, fingers teasing a nipple on their way down, “Take off your underwear” Scott said into the teens ears loud enough for the other two to hear as well, he bit Sean’s ear lobe as he said it.

 

Sean moaned as Scott kept teasing him while he took off his underwear, the other two teens now watching them made him slightly nervous, but he did as he was told. “Spread your legs a little more” Scott ordered and smiled against the teen neck as he complied, Scott teased Sean’s rim with his first finger and soaked up the sound the teen made and the shiver that ran through his body. “Suck him, and try to make him cum again and again” Scott said with a look to the other two who got up and walked over to them, both of them hard again as well.

 

Sean sighed when Scott pushed the first finger into him, the older teen raising an eyebrow at how loose he was, “Been fingering yourself to thoughts of getting fucked huh, or did you plan on seducing me” Scott didn’t let any of his words sound like a question, but instead he just stated everything that he already knew. Sean gasped from what Scott had said and because Liam and Hale were licking and sucking his cock which has been begging for another release because he didn’t finish jerking himself off when Scott gave him his fingers to suck.

 

“Hale let Liam suck him, you play with his nipples. Remember guys, don’t stop until I tell you” Scott said as he added a second finger which made Sean squirm in his lap, “Already so loose and willing, bet you’ve been dreaming about this for so long haven’t you. Been wanting me to take you from the first time you snuck into the den two years ago, since you saw me and Jackson fucking in the back room” Sean’s eyes went wide, the secret that he had held onto all these years was never a secret, he didn’t know what to do as Scott removed his fingers and removed his own pants and underwear with some difficulty, he was glad that he had removed his shirt during the last video.

 

Scott didn’t wait for the teen to reply or for the other two to ask him about what he had said as he lined himself up with Sean, “Liam, get me nice and wet for Sean. Hale scissor him some more” both did as they were told, all that time that they spent showering together had them be more comfortable with being intimate with each other, and if Scott was being honest with himself, he was really starting to like having the three willing boys to entertain him.

 

When Liam switched from Sean’s cock to Scott’s the boy whined at the loss, Sean wanted to cum but the stimulation from his nipples alone just wasn’t enough, not even when Hale opened him with inexperienced fingers, the boy not even searching for his prostate. A hand to Liam’s head told him that it was enough, Scott was getting close just from the boys eager tongue and lips but he still wanted to put Sean in his place, he still wanted to fuck the boy so hard that he would want his cock even more.

 

Hale removed his fingers when Scott had pulled him up for a passionate kiss which left the boy breathless, when he pulled away he sucked in Hale’s bottom lip and pulled on it before letting it go with a pop. The teen had been grinding his cock down against Sean’s thigh while Scott had kissed him and when his bottom lip popped from Scott’s soft and skilled lips he painted the thigh with his cum and gasped. Scott smirked at the teen before he motioned down with his eyes, it took a while for Hale to catch onto what he meant but when he did he went back to sucking the nipples of the teen under him.

 

Scott waited until Hale was playing with Sean’s nipples and Liam was sucking his cock before he lined himself with Sean and pushed the head of his member into the boy who gasped as it breached him. Scott waited only a minute before he fed more of his cock into Sean’s ass, the teen was tight from having had sex in so long and Scott could only moan deep as he thought about how tight Hale and Liam who had said that they were virgins would feel around his cock.

 

Sean didn’t last, the feeling of Scott filling him too much for him to hold back the hardest orgasm of his life. Liam didn’t get any warning that Sean was gonna blow but Scott did from the tightening of the boys muscles, he however didn’t warn Liam but instead put a hand on the boys blonde head and held him down as far as he had been. Liam wanted to pull off of Sean with a mouth full of cum but Scott wasn’t letting him, the teen knowing that Scott wanted him to swallow and wouldn’t let him up until he did so in an effort to not just please his alpha but also to get a breather Liam swallowed the load of cum in his mouth. The action had Sean as hard as rock again, but Liam needed a break before he could go back to sucking the teen, “Liam come here” Scott said and the teen obeyed.

 

Scott took Liam by the back of his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss which had the blonde moaning into Scott’s mouth who just smirked at how easy it was to please his pups. Using the hand closet to Liam the oldest teen led one of Sean’s hands to the boy’s member and had him stroke him while Scott kissed him. When Sean started to whine at Scott not moving the older teen did just that, he pulled his hips back slightly before rocking them up into the will ass stretched around him.

 

Liam leaned into Scott as Scott fucked Sean who in turn gave Hale stimulation by having the boy humping his sweaty and sticky thigh again. Liam shuddered out his release as Scott’s hand which had been guiding Sean roamed the boy’s skin until he squeezed Liam’s ass and teased around the boys rim with a finger. Scott used all his strength to keep the boy up right with his one arm as his knees gave out, he made sure to swallow each and every moan as they escaped past his lips while he kept playing with the blonde boy.

 

Hale was the next to cum again, the teen had moved until he was straddling Sean which had their cocks rubbing against each other and their sweat slicked stomachs. Sean didn’t follow after Hale but the extra slick now covering his cock had him begging for Scott to fuck him harder, to make him cum; Scott though ignored him as he continued to devour Liam’s mouth.

 

After a while Scott had them all get up and back off for a little, all except for Sean who he kept in his lap and on his cock. He man handled on his cock and turned him until their chests were flush with each other; after he gave a few hard thrusts up into the boy and his tight heat he motioned for Hale and Liam to get on the couch on either side of him. Liam went for Sean’s cock while Scott played with his ass again; Hale switched between sucking on Scott and Sean’s nipples, both of them lost in their own world as they made out while they fuck.

 

Liam was fisting himself to the same pace that Scott was fucking Sean while Scott was jerking off Hale to the pace which had Sean gasping and moaning his name. The slutty boy was begging Scott with each breath, he wanted more; he wanted to be dominated and have Scott take him completely but their alpha didn’t give him what he wanted but instead kept up the shallow and deep thrusts that the position afforded him.

 

Sean came down Liam’s throat again when Scott bit into the teen’s neck, Liam followed close behind and painted the couch with his cum like Sean painted Scott’s stomach and chest. Hale took a little more pleasuring to cum but when he did he mixed his load in with Sean’s and fell against Scott’s strong shoulder when he finished. Scott stilled and spared each teen a deep kiss before he gripped Sean’s hips with bruising strength and chased his own release with a frantic and powerful pace; Sean was drooling and screaming about how great it felt, the boy bouncing on Scott’s cock like he couldn’t get enough of it.

 

With each thrust up into him Scott had Sean’s ass cheeks rippling with the intensity of their fucking, the boy even had his hands either laced and pulling at his hair or holding onto Scott’s shoulders for dear life; Sean didn’t know how he was doing it but he was cumming again, his cum spraying out of him like a geyser as Scott kept pounding up into his prostate. Scott only gave a few more thrusts before he stilled deep in the spent boy and came, his cum filling the boy who could only give him a dopy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to stop it here, and Succubi who is sitting next to me writing updates says that I should… something about it being close to becoming a books chapter length. I am moving the cute scene between Stiles and Hale to the next chapter so sorry to everyone who were looking forward to that. Thanks for reading. P.S. The next chapter is already in the works, but first an update for our GoT and Falling Skies.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FanFiction


	6. Tide Night Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tide Night begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I have been reading Teen Wolf fiction lately so I thought that I would update this fic. Hope everyone enjoys the first part of Tide Night.
> 
> Chapter 6  
> Tide Night Part 1
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Jordan stood in line to the Lunar Den, his hands sweaty and his eyes darting from person to person hoping that no one would recognise the new deputy. He had come here to find out why it was so damn hard to close the place down, why the sheriff couldn’t touch the place without getting a warning from higher up, much higher up.

 

He saw people trying to cut in line but a young woman along with a few big men threw them from the line altogether. He understood why the people did it, they wanted to get closer to the front door because when the place was filled to capacity then those doors would close and be locked until the sun rose, which is why he came early and stood thirty-fifth in line.

 

 He saw a car park in the employee parking area next to the sheriff’s sons jeep and saw Scott McCall get out followed by three teens who looked way too young to be working at this place much less the event about to begin. Scott McCall was the reason he was here, he had seen the boy’s mother at the station a lot since he had started working there and he had heard how she had pleaded with the sheriff every time to do something about this place, but he could do nothing but hold her and tell her that he would try; he got nowhere though. Jordan had come here hoping to find something that he could take to the sheriff, something that he could use to close this place down... and he was going to try and do this without having told the sheriff about his plan, after all the police was supposed to stay away from the Lunar Den.

 

Jordan watched Scott talk to the woman standing guard, he didn’t know her name but he knew that what she carried behind her back normally hung at his hip when he was working. He watched them talking and saw the other three standing off to the side talking amongst themselves, until he saw someone sneak up on them from behind and start to harass them; before the young woman and Scott could intervene though he  saw the sheriffs son along with Derek Hale come from a side entrance and interfere.

 

The man had pushed past both Sean and Liam and went straight for Hale; he pushed the teen up against the wall and started to feel him up against his will. The man’s breath gasped profanities into his ear and wouldn’t let go no matter how much Liam and Sean tried or even Hale pushed, Scott and Braeden had heard the commotion and jumped into action, though before they could reach the three teens a hand wrapped itself around the man’s throat and squeezed while pulling him off of the teen.

 

Derek didn’t let go of the man’s throat until he could throw him to the sidewalk, the man raging up at the man who ignored him in favour of checking on Hale who had Stiles fussing over him already. After Stiles was sure Hale was okay he turned towards the man and punched him, the man going down but looked up after he saw a flash behind his closed eyes, “I’m adding this picture to the banned list bastard” Stiles said while holding his phone, the man now got up and rushed the teen.

 

Jordan felt his legs move but his brain stopped him when Braeden moved much faster and tripped the man while drawing the gun behind her back and pointed it right at his face, “Scram” she seethed at him and the man all but shit his pants as he crawled away. Jordan continued to watch as Stiles went back to making sure the teen that had been attacked was alright, he hadn’t known that the sheriff’s son had it in him to punch someone but he supposed that this place must have changed the boy.

 

A few minutes after Scott and the rest went inside the doors opened and people were let in, after being searched of course. When it came to his turn Jordan swallowed down his nervousness and stepped up to let Braeden pat him down, the woman giving him a knowing look before beginning. “Business or pleasure deputy?” she asked when she finished, her question had his heart dropping before he calmed himself and said, “Curiosity” she just smiled at his answer and gave him the go ahead to go in and he couldn’t believe that she did that, especially since she knew that he was a deputy, it made him rethink his plan.

 

Scott was talking to Derek while Stiles was fretting over Hale, the older teen going off a mile a minute about how he would ruin that guys life and make sure he never came back here; Hale just smiled at him as he listened to him, it was cute to see the older teen so concerned about him, but he supposed that Stiles was just doing his job. Scott came back to them after Derek went outside to tend to the bar and the thirsty guests.

 

“You okay Hale?” Scott asked a hand on the boys shoulder. Hale took a deep breath and held it a while before releasing it, “I will be” he said looking up into Scott’s eyes, the alpha nodded and then turned to Stiles, “His fine, now stop fretting over him like your dating and go outside and help Lydia before she comes looking for you” Scott’s words had both boys blushing, the idea of dating not something they had thought about before but a quick look at each other at the same time gave some proof to Scott’s words, that maybe Stiles was being a bit too much of a friendly person and Hale maybe just a little too allowing of the treatment; both of them looked away quickly, Stiles walking out of the lockers faster than needed, the action almost getting him a little too acquitted with the wall then he wanted to be.

 

Scott smiled at his best friend before turning his knowing smile down towards Hale; he gave the boy a wink and a nod before letting go of his shoulder and going to his locker. “So for tonight it was decided to introduce some new uniforms for Tide Night” Scott said, the three teens watching as he held up three identical midnight black jockstraps, the three of them blushing as they thought about going out there in those.

 

“And then of course I asked Lydia to get us something that I had asked Peter about, something that only you guys will get” he said again after handing each teen a jockstrap and telling them to put them on. Sean, Liam and Hale looked up at Scott when he held something else out for them, it was three smooth leather collars, and all three of the pups went scarlet at the sight, “You will be wearing these when you’re at the Den, they will show everyone that you are mine and only mine, and that no one but me may touch you without permission. Of course only if you want it that way” he smirked when he saw all three teens reaching out for them, but he pulled them back and motioned for the three to turn around, “You aren’t allowed to put them on or take them off, that’s my job as your alpha” he said while putting them on each of them, the smooth leather tight against each of their throats; a constant reminder that they belonged to Scott now and no one else.

 

“Last thing before I go get ready” he got their attention after they had stripped naked except for the collars, “Before you guys put on the jockstraps you will have to open yourselves up” he tossed a bottle of lube at Sean, “You won’t have sex out there tonight, but showing off a stretched ass and maybe even having it fingered on stage will get you some much needed praise, so prep yourselves and try and relax... and try and enjoy tonight, it’s just like what we do at home, just here with people watching your every move” he finished and walked off to go and get himself ready.

 

The three teens watched Scott walk off before looking at the lube in Sean’s hands, “It’s going to be okay right?” Liam asked, the teen a little nervous about the night, and the others looked at him, Sean who remembered what Scott said decided to step up, “It will be fine, and besides it might be fun to tease the people and knowing they can’t touch us without Scott saying they can; and let’s face it, Scott’s too good of a guy to let anyone touch us without us wanting them to” Liam and Hale were looking at him with surprised looks, “What?” he asked, he was feeling uncomfortable at how they were staring at him, “Maybe Scott should have sex with you more often, your nicer afterwards” Liam joked and all three of them broke out into laughter.

 

Stiles stood next to Lydia on the main stage, the blonde all black leather, she even had a whip around her waist which Stiles hoped was just for show. “Full house tonight, no surprise there though” the blonde said looking at the mass of people through the curtain, Stiles couldn’t believe the amount of people out there, it was fuller than ever. “Is it always this full during Tide Night?” Lydia just smiled at his question before taking the whip from around her waist, “That’s Tide Night” she said before throwing the whip back and then brought it up and back down so hard and fast that it sounded like a gun had gone off; Stiles found new respect for the young woman and pity for Jackson and every other guy who had felt that sting before.

 

The whole Den went quite when the sound of the whip reverberated throughout it, the people turning to the main stage as the curtain was pulled back. Stiles was nervous as all hell when all those people were looking at him and Lydia, their eyes never leaving them, “Welcome to Tide Night all of you depraved people. Welcome to the den where you are welcome, and where you can drown in your depravity and lust” Stiles was shocked at the way Lydia made her voice sound so seductive and at the way she spoke, he had never thought that sweet Lydia could talk like that.

 

 Music began to play softly, the bass over powering the sound itself as the people felt their bodies vibrate from their feet to the top of their heads. “Let us entertain you, let us please you and let us release you” Lydia said again, she cracked the whip once to her right and then switched hands and did the same to her left, the action made Stiles jump when it cracked right next to him.

 

Aiden and Ethan came walking out to the two side stages, the two they normally perform on; the twins were wearing the midnight black jockstraps but also mesh tank tops, both of them walked up to the poles on the smaller stages and did a quick routine before hugging the poles close and going still, the people cheering and clapping, some even whistling. The whip cracked again and Jackson came out from the door behind the bar, same jockstrap covering his privates but he had a butt plug stretching his ass that looked just like a wolf’s tail, and on his head a matching set of wolf ears. The crowd went wild as he walked through them and let them feel him up as much as they wanted; he had come to rest on his knees next to Lydia on the stage after his little round through the mass of bodies.

 

Before Stiles could risk a glance at Jackson Lydia cracked the whip again which made him jump again, he really needed to stop doing that. Isaac came out the door leading to the private rooms, the boy also wearing the same jockstrap but he also wore a matching black chain around his neck that ran down to his knees, he walked up to Lydia and allowed the woman to push him to the edge of the stage and then off; he would have fallen though if she wasn’t holding onto the chain with strength Stiles didn’t know she had, Isaac holding onto the chain around his neck while eager hands roamed his body, but Lydia pulled him back after a minute or two and let him sit on the edge of the stage where he teased the people with his legs.

 

The crowd went quite, they knew what was coming next and it was what they had been waiting for; Jordan most of all as he stared at the main stage, “Now for their first Tide Night we have the Beta pups and their Alpha and your favourite dancer and our very own True Alpha” Stiles was eyeing the whip, he was going to be ready when it cracked again but oddly Lydia didn’t move to do just that though. “However, before we let those wonderful bodies come out here for you to lust over I must warn you that whoever so much as lets a single hair touch those pups without their alphas consent will feel...” she didn’t finish but instead caught Stiles off guard again when she cracked the whip, this time she did it so hard that leather could be smelled coming from the main stage, “Obey the rules and drown in your lust” Lydia said and then backed away to let Scott walk up onto the stage, he also wore the midnight black jockstrap, but he also wore fingerless gloves and two leather bands around his biceps. The music’s volume went up until the screams of the people were drowned out and all reason with it.

 

Scott walked up onto the stage, the three pups behind him as he led them with leather leashes that matched their collars, the crowd eating up how he controlled them and manoeuvred them into place on their knees around him at the front of the stage. Scott could see how tense the three were in the way their muscles were tensing and he couldn’t help but want to bend down and kiss them to reassure them so he did just that. Scott got down onto one knee and draped his arms around Sean and Hale who were to his sides, his hands on their chests bringing them back into his embrace, he gave each a quick kiss to the back of their heads before he leaned forward to bite at Liam’s ear whispering, “Relax, enjoy and please. Just keep repeating that and forget about everything. Chase the pleasure” Liam couldn’t help but shiver and get hard at the words, the other two pups just as lost.

 

Lydia grabbed Stiles by the arm and dragged him off of the stage and to the bar where they will be helping Derek for the night. When they were off of the stage Lydia pressed a button on her phone with a special app on it and suddenly foam fell down onto the main stage while water started to slowly fill the den from small holes along the bottom of the walls. Bubbles and foam was everywhere in a matter of minutes and the water kept rising until it was level with the peoples thighs, only the back rooms and bar were left dry; even the front part of the stage which was a little lower than the rest of it was a little under water. Tide Night began, and only the sun would see it end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there’s part 1; hope everyone liked it. Jordan made his entrance and Derek and Braeden were badass, I like them that way. Part two will be much more intense then this warm up, but please if there is anything anyone wants to see happen (other than the place closing down, the story has its plot to stick to after all) feel free to ask and we can consider adding it in. Part two is in the works but I will be trying to finish up our Fosters stories first though. Thanks for reading.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FanFiction


	7. Tide Night Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tide Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We would like to say this about the fic before everybody reads it, we have a plot in place and it does not involve the sheriff or Jordan closing the den. Scott’s father isn’t on the case that involves the den and if it makes everybody feel better then think of it being way above his pay grade, and him as being warned to stay away from both the case and the den. We can add in a scene where Scott’s mother turns to his father for help and he explains it all to her, but it doesn’t really fit in with the plot we have planned. We wanted to write this fic with romance and a little of a dark twist by mixing together two of our other fics Sozzled Trip and Double The Romance. Though if you want the den to close and to see Peter get his then keep reading because the next three chapters will be the tipping point in the fic, but it won’t be how you expect.  
> Decided to keep this chapter shorter then I had at first planned, see the end AN for the reason. Read and Enjoy.
> 
> Chapter 7  
> Tide Night Part 2
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

The three pups let Scott handle them; they let him move them about without giving him any trouble. All three of them nervous about the people staring at them, at the people who wanted to own them and it felt like they were coking because of it; if not for the constant reminder of Scott’s hands on them grounding them, anchoring them to him and the task at hand then they would have given in to the fear pooling in their stomachs.

 

Scott had pulled Sean into a bruising kiss, he dominated the boy without any trouble; Liam and Hale suddenly left to their own devices on the stage, the two risking a glance at the mass of bodies only to see that few were even looking at them, most of the people were just partying and ignoring them. Scott broke his kiss with Sean to nudge the boy back so that he could slip his arms around Hale from behind; one of his hands massaging the growing bulge in the boy’s jockstrap while his other played across the boy’s chest.

 

Scott made a show of feeling the boy up and when he caught sight of someone watching them he tilted Hale’s head to the side and began sucking a hicky into his skin. The man looked away but his gaze was back on them again in no time, his eyes even going wide when Sean came and began to make out with Hale while Scott played with him. Not wanting to leave Liam out of it Scott pulled him closer and grabbed him by the back of the neck before smashing their lips together, he didn’t break away until he felt the moan travel through the boy rather than hear it over the loud music.

 

Jordan couldn’t believe the way Scott handled the three boys, of how he had locked eyes with him and teased the one for his amusement. The sight had unsettled him, he couldn’t take being singled out like that again; what’s worse was that he was hard, he hated that the sight of Scott dominating the three teens turned him on. Deciding a change of scenery might be best he made his way through the water and mass of bodies towards the side stage closest to the bar in hopes of seeing something he could use. When Jordan got to the bar he wasn’t expecting to see the woman who had pat him down whispering into Lydia’s ear and motioning towards him, the blonde didn’t look happy about what she heard either as her face showed clearly.

 

Trying to act normal Jordan turned his attention towards the stage and watched one of the twins dancing; a few people had joined him as they were all but fucking him while he danced between them. The twin looked over at the bar, Jordan noting that they must all look over to Lydia every now and again to make sure that everything was fine. Jordan saw the twin nod, he must have been shown something and he had missed whatever it was because he was so focused on him.

 

Ethan stopped dancing and jumped down and into the water feet first. He made his way over to the man Lydia had singled out and he had to admit that the guy was hot, really hot with the way his cloths stuck to his wet body. Coming to stand in front of the man he grabbed him by the back of his neck and kissed him, he didn’t stop when the man tried to push him off either, instead he waited for the man to kiss him back which he did and it made him smirk against him.

 

Jordan didn’t know why he was kissing the teen back, why he was letting this happen but the longer he had those lips on his he found that he didn’t care. The kiss stopped as fast as it had begun, Jordan following the lips as they pulled away; his own need overriding his senses as he felt a hand on his thigh, it crept higher on his jean clad leg on its way towards his growing bulge. Jordan groaned as the teen rubbed his straining erection, his jeans suddenly far too tight as he felt the sweet pressure make itself known more and more.

 

Hating that he had worn jeans and a button up shirt Jordan felt himself wishing that he had worn something that didn’t shrink as much when wet, but oddly as the twin whose name he wished he knew got down onto his knees until just his head was above the water started to bite at his straining erection through the jeans he stopped caring as he let the sensation course through his body. Before he could enjoy the feelings though he felt an arm snake around his neck and pull him back onto the bar, the twin not missing a beat as his teeth undid the zipper as he continued his ministrations, “Enjoying yourself deputy?” he heard a female voice speak into his ear, his thoughts jumbled but he recognised it as Lydia’s.

 

Jordan couldn’t answer so he just gave a nod, the arm around his neck tightening slightly as the button of his jeans was undone, “That’s good, the cameras need to see the sheriffs new favourite deputy having a good time” Jordan’s eyes went wide as he looked at the camera above his head. “You can try and come at Peter and this place as much as you want, but if you think that I will stand by and let you hurt any of my employees then you are sorely mistaken. You think it’s wrong, and maybe so do I but what is truly wrong in my opinion is you, the sheriff and even Scott’s mother trying to come in here and cause trouble where none is wanted, even when you are told over and over again to leave us alone” Jordan wanted to answer her but with what the teen near his crotch was doing he couldn’t even think straight.

 

“You are free to come and enjoy the den, but the second you come here again with the intentions you came here with tonight then I will make sure all the wrong people get a free DVD in the mail. Oh and don’t take this as a threat, just a friendly welcome like the one Ethan is giving you” she finished, and the arm holding him down left along with the teen he now knew as Ethan. Jordan was left alone with his pants pulled down and panting as he tried to figure out how he was going to get himself out of this, and how he was going to forget what that guy had done to him but mostly he wondered how he would forget the fact that he had liked all of it.

 

The night dragged on and the people lost themselves more and more as it did. Stiles looked out at the mass of bodies dancing in the water and foam, he even saw his father’s new deputy lose himself and he smirked at the sight; this place really did bring out your inner desire as the rumour goes. He looked over to the main stage to do his part in keeping an eye on Scott and the pups, his jaw dropping at what he saw though.

 

Scott had Liam in his arms but the boy was upside down and sucking Scott through the fabric of his jockstrap while Scott was eating the boy out. People were watching as they went at it like no one else existed and from the way Stiles saw the two pleasuring each other he knew that they were in their own little world; he looked down and saw Sean laying on his back by Scott’s feet with Hale on top of him, the two in the sixty-nine position as they did what Liam did and sucked each other through the jockstraps. Sean though let his hands pull apart Hale’s ass cheeks every so often and slip in a finger to tease the people with, and all Stiles could do was think about how much good things Peter will be hearing about the pups come Monday when people started recovering from this.

 

Going into the back room for a little break Stiles sighed and sat down at a small table, he was tired already and the night was still young. “Tired?” Lydia asked him when she came back as well, he looked up at her and smiled before nodding, “How do you guys do this?” he asked, a yawn following close after he did. Lydia went over to the coffee maker and made two strong coffees before coming over to the table and sitting down to, “I’m so glad this room is sound proof” Lydia said handing one cup to Stiles, “Me too” he said before taking a sip of his drink.

 

“How long do you think the pups will last?” Stiles asked suddenly breaking the silence they were both enjoying, Lydia smiled at him from behind her cup, “They have their first break in one hour, then they get to go backstage to rest for another hour before going back out there for their next shift” she was proud of herself for giving them some time to rest, and Stiles could hear it in her voice. “I didn’t know they had shifts tonight” Lydia smiled at him before answering, “It was Scott’s idea, he didn’t want them to work through it like the rest of them” Stiles should have known that it was Scott’s idea, the guy was just like that, always looking out for everyone.

 

“Well, we better get back out there. But could you keep an eye on the pups during their break later, you know just be there in case they need it or to watch over them while they take a nap” Stiles knew why she asked and he nodded his agreement without even thinking, she smiled at him before leaving him alone because he clearly missed the real reason why she wanted him back there with them.

 

Scott had seen Lydia flash a small blue light at him, it was the signal that meant the pups could take their break so he helped Liam from where he was sitting on the floor making out with Hale onto his feet before doing the same for Hale, he kissed the two before telling them to go backstage while he snuck up behind Sean who was trying out the routines they had learned at the front of the stage and doing a decent job. Scott didn’t follow the three backstage but instead got off of the stage and found a few of his best costumers and danced with them, he even went so far as to let them finger him and even rode one while another jerked him in his underwear.

 

Stiles opened the door to the rest area where he found the pups laying down on the couches in the one corner, he shook his head as he watched them breathing hard, “Don’t tell me you guys are tired from just that?” he joked as he walked over, all three of them jumped at the sound of his voice but relaxed when they saw it was just him. “You try doing all that and we’ll see how you feel afterwards” Sean shot at the older teen who cocked an eyebrow at the cocky teen, “Really, you’re telling me that a little extended foreplay is too much for you” Stiles shot back with the same cocky tone.

 

Stiles decided to be a little daring and positioned himself between Sean’s spread legs, “I wonder if your worth all the teasing, I mean if you can’t last through a little foreplay then you must not be able to last through full on sex” Stiles didn’t know what hit him as Sean’s legs had come up and pushed him forward until he was inches from the younger boy, “Want to find out?” Sean asked licking his lips, and right then Stiles found that he didn’t really like this kid.

 

Liam started to laugh next to them though and broke the tension Sean had created with his little move, “Sean, you’re not his type. Hale and Scott are more his type” the boy said earning a wide eyed look from Stiles, “What, we heard about how you always came here to watch Scott dance” Sean moved one of his legs up and down Stiles’ own as the older teen continued to look at Liam who smirked at him now. “Maybe you should kiss Hale, find out if you like him” Sean said, the boy still teasing Stiles as he did, “I agree, what do you say Hale? Want to kiss Stiles, maybe show him what we learned from Scott?” Liam joined in on the fun as Stiles started to blush bright red.

 

Hale not one to disappoint or miss a chance to kiss the older teen grabbed the collar of Stiles’ shirt and pulled him towards him; the action caused Stiles to lose his grip on the couch and fall onto the three bodies beneath him but before he could collect himself and get up he felt a pair of soft lips press against his. He lost himself to the kiss as he returned it and Hale deepened it, the boy clearly learned a few tricks from Scott as his tongue didn’t wait to start licking at his lips asking for entrance.

 

Sean and Liam helped Hale out a little, their hands found their way onto Stiles’ body. Sean had one of his hands roam across the broad expanse of Stiles’ back while his other teased at a clothed nipple. Liam had one rubbing the older teens crotch while his other rubbed up his leg to his ass, the actions of the two made Stiles gasp and gave Hale the chance he had waited for to thrust his tongue forward into Stiles’ mouth to explore and taste.

 

Stiles didn’t know how much time passed since that skilled tongue started to duel with his, or how long those damned skilled hands had worked his body up to the edge before he felt them pull back all at once. “Thanks for the distraction” Sean said as he pushed Stiles off of them before the three got up, “Sorry we teased you Stiles, but it helped a little” Liam said next before he followed Sean back for their next shift, but as Stiles turned to look at Hale he saw the boy biting his bottom lip.

 

Grabbing the boy by his arm Stiles smashed their lips together again before letting him go. They stood there catching their breath before Hale walked back to the stage, Stiles watching him go and thinking that he would have to talk to either Scott or Lydia about that boy because he really wanted to feel those lips against his again.

 

After coming back out the pups searched for their alpha and found him dancing with everybody else, when he saw them though he made his way over to them and motioned for them to join him with a smile. With nervousness clear on their faces they jumped down into the water and the mass of bodies, the people giving them looks but made space for them when they saw Scott hook a finger possessively into their collars. The people left them alone, sometimes a few would watch as they danced with their alpha, and then sometimes at nods from them and then their alpha people would dance with them for a song or two.

 

All three pups found that the people weren’t too touchy unless they wanted them to be and soon enough just like Scott they let the people have their fun. Liam let them at least grip and spread his ass while Hale would grope and fondle them to their hearts content; Sean though had lost himself to the feeling of having people want him, of having someone beg to touch him and the teen took advantage of that just like his alpha was.

 

Scott watched with pride as his beta’s played and enjoyed themselves, he didn’t know what had happened backstage to give them this new found pride in themselves but he liked seeing the confidence they now had. He gave people the go ahead more often as he saw that neither boy really minded the attention anymore, he was just glad that the people seemed to be obeying the rules and that no one was pushing their luck; just in case though he made a show of claiming his beta’s every so often by dragging them from people by their collars and into either a bruising kiss or a heated dance that had the younger boys gasping in his arms.

 

When Lydia gave them the signal for their next break Scott ignored it as the pups were finally giving the people what Peter had wanted them to... pleasure. Lydia had seen why Scott didn’t want the pups to take a break; they were finally lost to the den like everyone else and she knew that if that spell was broken, that if they were brought out of that haze then it would be hard to get them back into it. Deciding to let the alpha and his beta’s enjoy the night she instead looked over at Stiles who was blushing hard as he kept looking in their direction, she smiled before moving towards him and leaning close to his ear, “You can date Hale you know and fool around as much as you want” was all she said before she returned to helping Derek at the bar. Stiles was bright red as he repeated Lydia’s words to himself over and over again, the more he did the more he found that his eyes travelled between Hale and Scott; he wanted to try and be with Hale, to have the teen be his boyfriend but then there was Scott. He had wanted to be with Scott for so long that he didn’t think about maybe being with someone else, but there was nothing he could do about it right now so he shook the thoughts from his head and went back to work.

 

The night was lost to them after that, after Lydia gave Stiles a single shot saying it would keep him awake. Everything was a blur; Isaac having his own private orgy at the stage Aiden had left to be with his brother by the stage near the bar, where the twins were giving people a forbidden scene of the two of them hungrily making out and feeling each other up, at some point though Stiles thought he saw his dads deputy making out with both of them but he didn’t believe it.

 

Jackson had a few woman enjoying his company as he acted the part of their little wolf boy, their hands petting and teasing while his tongue lapped and played with whatever they wanted. Scott and his pups though had become the main event as they got just a little out of control; Sean had chosen a few of the people who favoured him to play with on one of the couches while Hale and Liam sandwiched Scott while others explored their bodies.

 

The longer the night dragged on the more of the shots Lydia had given him circulated from the bar, and the more they did the more the people partied; it looked like some kind of crazed lust spell was cast on the whole den and nobody noticed or cared that they were acting as depraved as Lydia had said that they were. By the time the sun’s rays came in through the round window in the dens roof the party had wound down to the point where barely anyone was still awake; the water level lowered down to ankle level during the night to make sure no one drowned but the foam kept coming, though was mostly kept to the areas where people were dancing.

 

When Lydia took the stage at 6am and the music stopped the faces of relief he saw on Scott and his pack of dancers was amazing, all at once they showed how tired they really were as Lydia ended the night with a little speech and a crack of her whip. The doors had opened and people were free to go, though most just made it to their cars where they passed out for the next couple of hours, Jordan among them, the dancers though were just sent to the rooms they normally used with clients to rest up for a while before going home.

 

Scott helped the three betas to a room, the three of them sharing to save space for the rest of them. He watched them with a fond smile as they curled up on the bed in a mess of limbs, but they waited for him to join them before they all passed out and slept until noon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, the end of the first Tide Night. We down played a lot of what really happened because we decided to focus the story on the Scott and the pups mostly; though if anyone wants the full story of what the others were up to then you can request it and we’ll add it as a one shot. As always thanks for reading :)
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FanFiction


	8. Fuelling our Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must have rewritten this about five times before I got it back to where it was before I lost it. I am now finally happy with this massive smut filled chapter and I hope that you lot are as well. I will be getting to those requested Tide Night one shots after finishing up part one of this series, so they will be a bunch of fillers until part two comes out.
> 
> Chapter 8  
> Fuelling our Desires
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Lydia didn’t let Scott and the pups sleep for more than a few hours before she woke them up, the blonde dressed normally and looking fresher than ever as she woke them. Scott who was used to this lifestyle by now got up easier than the other three, he stood up and stretched before looking over at his betas with a fond smile. “I need to see you in my office Scott” Lydia said before leaving, something in her voice had Scott worried.

 

Leaving the three teens to sleep a few more minutes Scott went to the locker room to take a quick shower and get the spare clothes he brought for the day before he went back to get the pups out of bed. “Come on guys, it’s time to get up. Today is your off day so go and sleep somewhere else” the three stirred but didn’t show signs of getting up, “Don’t make me go get Lydia and her whip” that got a reaction out of them as they hurried off of the bed, the older teen just smiled as they ran past him towards the lockers.

 

Scott made his way to Lydia’s office while yawning, the teen still tired from the night he had had, but he felt good regardless. When he knocked and walked into the office he saw Lydia in a haste to get a few files together, she was all over the place and seemed to not have even noticed him until she sat down at the desk. “Everything okay?” he asked when she caught her breath, the look she gave him answered his question for him before she herself did, “Not really. I have to go out of town for a few days for business and I need you to help Derek and Stiles keep this place running” Scott nodded at her to show that he would do as she said.

 

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” he asked hoping that she would but she shook her head making her hair fly about, “Not until I figure it out for myself first. But Scott, when I call you better pick up, got it” he knew she wasn’t asking, “I promise… I should be worried then” he didn’t ask either. “Not yet, but you just focus on getting the pups ready and making sure the others stay in line. So just go about your days like you normally would” she tried her best to sound calm but Scott knew her better than that and heard that she was unsure about whatever she was about to do.

 

Leaving her office Scott couldn’t help but feel like something was very wrong, like something bad was going to happen; though he knew that if Lydia said not to worry yet than he shouldn’t. Walking into the main area of the Den he saw the three younger teens at the bar talking to Stiles who was resting his head on the bar, the guy clearly not used to the morning after effect that Derek’s wake call shot had on people.

 

“Come on guys, time to go home” Scott said when he got to them and put a hand on his best friend’s back, “Hey, you going to be okay to drive?” Scott asked with a smile. Stiles grunted a yes before sitting upright, “Mind if I come over later?” he asked before holding his head, “Your welcome to, but get some rest first okay” Stiles just grunted again before Scott left with the pups.

 

When they were on the road Scott thought back to his meeting with Lydia but tried to instead think about something else, “What are your plans for today?” he asked, the three teens barely stirring, “I was going to hang out with some friends later… after I take a nap” Liam replied first before he groaned because of it, the loud music and lack of sleep had left them all with a headache. “I was just going to do some reading for school” Hale was next to say, Sean though righted himself in the front seat before looking over at Scott, “What are you going to do today?” he asked, and the look Scott knew the kid was wearing said everything that needed to be said about what he wanted. “I was just going to relax and hang out with Stiles later, but if you wanted to hang out before he came over we could do that” Scott decided to just give the kid what he wanted, and maybe try and figure out something s that he was in to.

 

When they got back to the apartment Hale and Liam headed right for their room to go and pass out, but Sean just trailed behind Scott, and the older teen could feel his eyes on him and he checked the apartment like he always did when he got back from work. He walked over to the kitchen to get something to eat which was an apple, he took a second one and tossed it at Sean who caught it. “I can’t figure you out” Scott said as he watched the teen sit down before biting into his apple.

 

Sean looked at him like he always did, “You try your best to act like you’re okay with all of this and you push sex at every chance you get, but you’re not nearly as confident as you act” the boy let his gaze drop from Scott as he talked. “It’s just me and you now Sean, you don’t have to act around me because I am here for you, for all of you. Talk to me” the boy finished his apple before he looked at Scott again, “You already know about my past so there is nothing left to say” Scott walked over to him and knelt in front of him before hugging him.

 

“Just because I read about your past doesn’t mean that I know your story Sean, it just means that I know about what happened to you not about who you really are” the boy shook as Scott spoke. “I just wanted to get out of there…” he was close to tears Scott could hear in the way his voice stuttered as he spoke. “I didn’t want to be judged by them, by people who don’t know what it feels like to be seen the way we do” Scott could understand that part, it hurt to be seen as just a cheap slut, a whore and a broken person.

 

“It’s hard for people to understand why we are how we are, it’s hard for them to understand who we really are because they only see the person they want to see. For us it’s just a quick fuck that they pay for, but for us, for our little group of misfits we see each other as family and we understand each other’s pain. So don’t ever hide who you truly are with me Sean, and if you can come to accept the others then don’t hide who I know you really are” the boy was crying now and Scott just held him tighter.

 

“It’s okay Sean, I will still care for you and protect you even if you don’t sleep with me. You don’t have to have sex with me for me to like you because I already do. I wouldn’t have let you guys stay with me if I didn’t care, and I wouldn’t have said yes when I was asked to take you guys in, because Sean it was my choice, mine and I wouldn’t change it no matter what” Sean was holding onto Scott as he spoke, as the older teen talked to him the way he had craved for some to for so long.

 

The two stayed like that for a while, Sean crying while Scott held him. When the tears finally stopped coming Sean pushed away from Scott until he could stare into those caring brown eyes, he didn’t say anything but instead leaned in to place his lips on Scott’s. The kiss began slow and quickly built tempo from there until Scott was slipping his tongue into the boy’s mouth, his hands slipping his shirt from his body with skilled hands which claimed the flesh that was exposed.

 

Sean was reduced to nothing as Scott left his mark on his neck, the boy moaning for the world to hear as Scott slipped a hand down his shorts and underwear. “Going to take care of you; going to make you feel how it should feel” Scott whispered as he jerked the hard cock in his hand while Sean just held onto his shoulders, the boy not able to hold back the moans that Scott was drawing with him. Scott felt Sean’s dick twitch and saw that the boy was trying to warn him that he was going to cum, he squeezed the cock lightly and kissed the younger teen again before he grabbed the back of his neck and a fistful of hair, “Look at me” he commanded and watched as Sean opened his eyes to look at him. Scott looked into those eyes that had shed tears not so long ago, “Cum” was all he said, and Sean listened again as he came in his underwear and Scott’s hand.

 

Scott kept stroking him slowly as he came down from his orgasm, the boy letting out little whines as Scott played with his sensitive dick. “Came so much for me” the Alpha said and watched as Sean did something he hadn’t seen before, the boy was blushing and it made Scott smile fondly at him. “Feel better?” Scott asked him after removing his hand from his pants, Sean only nodded as he watch his Alpha play with his cum, “Would you like to feel even better?” he asked again and again Sean nodded which made Scott smirk at him devilishly.

 

“Strip and come with me” he said before leaving to go to his room, Sean didn’t waste much time before he came walking after him butt naked, “Stand there and look at yourself” Scott motioned towards the full length wall mirror, Sean blushed but did as he was told again. He stood before the mirror and looked at himself, his whole body on display for both him and Scott who came up behind him, “Your so damn hot” he said as he bit at his left ear and snaked an arm around his chest to pull him against him, it made Sean feel Scott’s own hardness through his jeans which he still wore.

 

“But more than just that your beautiful, so much so that I can’t help but kiss every inch of you” and Scott made a show of kissing down his neck and from shoulder to shoulder and back up the other side of his neck before locking eyes in the mirror again. “Don’t let anyone ever tell you otherwise or make you feel any less then what you are, because I can see all of you. Your body (he moves his hand over his body and grabs his hardening cock), your soul (he lets his cum soaked hand trace his face) and your heart (he brings his cum soaked hand to the boys chest right over his heart) and I can say with certainty that you are more than enough for anyone willing to love you” Sean had tears threatening to flow as he listened and felt what Scott was saying.

 

Scott let his hand over the boys heart move down until he was guiding it between his firm ass cheeks, the younger teen moaning as Scott slipped one finger slicked with his cum into him. “Still so loose after last night, it’s almost as if you were made to be fucked” Scott whispered into his ear again, “Just look at you, moaning on just one of my fingers and craving more” Sean was redder than ever as he listened to his Alpha.

 

“Please…” Sean got out before Scott added a second finger but Scott shushed him, “Don’t worry baby, I got you. Just let go and watch yourself, just look at how beautiful you are as I give you what you want so badly” Sean was going crazy as Scott massaged his prostate with his fingers. The younger teen was beginning to buckle under it all but Scott was holding him up with the hand that had been slowly stroking him.

 

Scott didn’t add a third finger, but instead removed his first two before crouching down and holding onto the boys hips so that he would fall. He used his thumbs to spread Sean’s ass before diving in and devouring the boy like he know he likes, and Sean was letting everyone know just how much he was loving what Scott was doing to him as he moaned himself hoarse.

 

Hale walked into the room, the boy blushing hard as he saw the sight before him, “Scott Stiles is at the door” he said trying to look away but couldn’t tear his eyes away from the wrecked sight of Sean as Scott rimmed him. Scott stopped before looking at Hale in the mirror, “You mind hanging with him till I finish here” he said and smirked when he saw how relieved Sean looked.

 

Hale retreated from the room and headed towards the door, his state of undress so normal at this point that he didn’t think about putting on pants as he opened the door for his crush. Stiles was standing there open mouthed as he took in the sight of Hale in nothing but his underwear, the boy only now noticing that he wasn’t wearing anything more than that.

 

Luckily a whorish moan from Scott’s room broke them from the awkward moment, Stiles blushed as he heard it before he cleared his throat, “I take it Scott is busy” Hale looked at him and nodded, “Yeah, he said that he wanted me to keep you company…” the boy was cut off by another moan. Stiles looked into the apartment and listened to the sounds coming from it before he looked back at Hale, “Want to go grab a cup of coffee or something?” he asked, the boy smiled at him, “I’d like that he said and started to walk towards Stiles to go with him, “You might want to wear a little more than just that, I mean I am okay with just that but other people might not be” he said and motioned to the teens state of undress. Hale had blushed and rushed back to the room where Liam was sleeping with headphones blaring music to get dressed before he went back to where Stiles was waiting by the front door.

 

Scott was just lining up his cock when he heard the front door close, “Those two make a cute couple don’t you think” he didn’t give Sean time to answer though as he slid home in one go which had him open his mouth to moan but no sound came out. Scott held Sean upright as he slowly fucked him, his one hand playing with the boys cock while the other was keeping head upright so that he couldn’t turn away from the image of himself getting fuck in the mirror, “Don’t look away” he said as he thrust into the boy and held still deep inside of him.

 

“Look at yourself, look at how good you look with my cock filling you up” the boy wanted to look away from the sight but Scott’s hand holding his head didn’t let him, “Keep those eyes open pretty boy” Scott said when he saw him close them. “I can’t” he breathed out and Scott chose that moment to pull out half way and thrust back in quickly, “You can, and you will” he said repeating the same thrust a few time in succession.

 

“You can because you want to and you will because you love it” Sean was shaking as Scott spoke to him, “You can’t hide from me Sean, I know what you don’t want people to know” the boy was begging him at this point to just fuck him but Scott held still as he talked. “You want people to see you and you want to see yourself; well Sean, I can see you as clearly as you can right now and I like what I see” the boy shut his eyes again.

 

“There is nothing wrong with you Sean” his eyes shot open at those words and looked right at Scott looking at him, “You are a perfect version of you and there is nothing that needs to change about what I see in front of me now” the tears from earlier came back and travelled down his soft cheeks. Scott waited for the crying to stop before he gave a few more thrusts to get the boys thoughts back to the here and now, “I told you guys that you wouldn’t be judged and I meant it. I can see everything that makes you who you are and because of that I know what it is that your body really craves” were the last words Scott said to him before he pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in with a quick snap of his hips. Scott had seen Liam in the mirror as the boy held up a note to say that he was going out with his friends before he left.

 

Scott stopped holding back as he let go of Sean after giving him a look that said not to move, Scott’s hands no longer holding the younger teen up as he gripped his hips and fucked him as hard as he craved it. Sean was reduced to a moaning mess that was screaming Scott’s name like a prayer as he was pushed up against the mirror, his arms all that kept him far enough from it to continue watching himself get fucked by the guy he had been lusting after for years.

 

Scott pulled so many orgasms out of him and showed him new heights of pleasure with each one that he could barely think, and barely stand on legs that he had lost feeling in long ago. When Scott finally cam Sean had already let go and just accept that he was done, that he had fallen for this life that Scott was training him to live. Scott had whispered something into his ear before he had pulled out but Sean didn’t hear or understand, he didn’t know which it was but he didn’t care because he was so tired that he let it overcome him.

 

“You think they are done yet?” Hale asked Stiles as they walked around town slowly drinking their coffee. The older teen looked at him amused and said, “Scott can go for hours, the guys an animal in the sack” Hale almost choked on his coffee at Stiles’ words, the younger of the two looking at the older with big eyes. “What, back when we were going at it like bunnies in heat there were days that I couldn’t walk afterwards” he wasn’t helping Hale’s eyes from getting bigger with what he said.

 

“I didn’t know you guys were together” the boy said when he finally recovered from what Stiles had said, the older teen looked at him now, “We didn’t really work out as a couple, or Scott thought so which is he was the one that had ended it. I had been so heartbroken and tried so many times to get back together but he always just wanted to go back to being friends; and well as you can see today it has all worked out for the better” Hale didn’t miss the feint look of sadness on the guys face as he seemed to recall their time together, “You miss it huh” he had said before he knew that he had.

 

Stiles gave him a smile that was the best smile he had ever seen before he said, “I do sometimes, but I know why we didn’t work out though and its okay. I do miss the amazing sex we used to have though, and I have to admit that seeing him dancing on stage doesn’t really help if you know what I mean” he joked by poking Hale in the side with his elbow. “So are you seeing anyone now?” Hale asked after they rounded a corner, the older teen giving him a knowing look, “Nope, unless of course you wanted to do something to fix that little problem I am having” Hale was beet red at Stiles’ joking, the teen not know whether or not he was really joking though.

 

A few silent moments passed before Hale couldn’t take not knowing anymore, “Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?” the younger teen was nervous as he waited for Stiles’ answer. “After that kiss you gave me last night I don’t know how I could say no to you” Stiles replied as he turned to look at the boy next to him, he could help but smile fondly as he watched the surprise show itself on the face he found he couldn’t look away from. It happened like it was natural, like it was meant to be as they leaned closer and kissed right there on the corner of some random street that would now and forever hold a deeper meaning to them from then on.

 

“You think they are done yet?” Hale asked as they broke apart, both of them still keeping their eyes closed as they replayed the moment in their minds, “Not even close” Stiles said, “Why?” he asked right after. “I wanted to continue kissing like we did last night, but this time with just us” Stiles opened his eyes at that and looked right into Hale’s caring eyes, “Lydia is out of town so I have her place all to myself” he said back swallowing the lump in his throat, “Why are we still standing here then” Hale said with a smirk that Stiles and never seen before but would beg to see again.

 

The two stumbled through the door of Lydia’s apartment which Stiles was watching for her (mostly to hide from his father), Stiles barely able to close it behind them as Hale was taking his shirt off before reattaching his lips to his new boyfriends. “My bedrooms over there…” Hale kissed him again to shut him up before breaking away to take off his own shirt, “Don’t care, maybe later” he said before hoping out of his pants awkwardly and then helping Stiles out of his. Stiles didn’t know how he had gotten this lucky or how he was going to be able to contain this new side of Hale that he was seeing, and then whether or not he really wanted to in the first place.

 

Both knew that they wouldn’t last if they kept going with the foreplay so Stiles moved them over to the couch in Lydia’s living room, Hale pushed him down onto it before straddling him and kissing him again like he was starved for it. “Fuck me” he whispered softly against Stiles’ lips when he felt the older teens grip his ass through the fabric of his boxers, his own hands holding onto Stiles’ broad shoulders while his ass was played with by his big hands.

 

“Lube?” Stiles asked not thinking about it, Hale stopped kissing him and gave him a weird look, “this is where you live right” Stiles blushed at the joke before he thought about it, he pushed Hale to the side of the couch with a quick kiss before walking towards the pink sex swing in the room Lydia let him use where he remembered seeing some, he found it and headed back to the living room only to find Hale naked and bent over the couch, the teen giving him a needy look that had him hard in record time.

 

Stiles wasted no time in losing his own underwear as he made his way over to the waiting teen, he popped open the lube without even looking and slicked up his right hands fingers as he teased Hale’s hole which he found was still a bit loose from the night before. “Scott did a great job last night, you’re still so loose” he said as he remembered one of the few things from last night which was when Scott had had him and Liam on their hands and knees and made a show of fingering them.

 

Hale squeezed down on Stiles’ fingers as he too remembered the scene, and he moaned as Stiles found his prostate with his probing finger which he had inserted as he had recalled the night before. Stiles was achingly hard himself as he listen to Hale and felt the tightness around his finger so not wasting more time he inserted a second one, and it was now that something started to feel off, or rather odd. “Stiles, I feel strange, hot…” Hale said as he panted for breath, Stiles also noticed that he was sweating and that he was indeed hot to the touch.

 

Neither boy knew what was going on but as Hale moaned and arched into every touch Stiles made to try and figure out the older teen began to realise something. Stiles looked at the lube laying on the floor next to him as he suddenly remembered something that Jackson had told him at the Den once, “Lydia makes her own lube, and that stuff is insane. It makes you sex crazed” Stiles’ eyes went saucer wide as he looked back at Hale who was looking like he was in heat as he moved back to get more of Stiles’ touch.

 

“Please… Stiles I ne… need you…” the younger teen gasped out as Stiles stretched him. Figuring that if Jackson was still alive and kicking then the lube couldn’t have been all that bad, so he reached for the tube again and slicked up his cock before lining himself up and slowly pushing into the needy boy beneath him. Stiles could even begin to explain how amazing it felt inside of Hale; it was tight and so damn warm that Stiles didn’t know how he was going to last but when he started to feeling a stirring in his gut he gasped before his hips started to move out of the desperation to fuck.

 

He leaned down and hugged Hale close to him, their bodies flush against each other as his hips didn’t stop fucking into the tight heat of the younger’s body. Both of them gasped for air and moaned as the sensations over took them, the sweat covering their skin making the contact more delirious while they kept picking up speed. Stiles didn’t think as he took his lubed hand and started to jerk Hale off, the younger teen growing even more desperate as the lube took its effect on his cock just like it has been on Stiles’.

 

Hale all but screamed his orgasm to the world as Stiles fucked him like a beast, the teen still hard as Stiles filled him with his own hot cum, but just like Hale the older teen was still hard and his body still didn’t still as he kept fucking into the hole he just filled. Stiles pulled out long enough to flip the boy under him and get his legs over his shoulders before he thrust home again and picked up where he had left off.

 

Stiles sealed their gasping mouths with a heated kiss, teeth and lips smacking while tongues duelled. Hale’s cock was trapped between the stomachs with their sweat and some of his cum making it almost unbearable; their hands were so desperate to touch that while Stiles’ played through sweat slicked hair Hale’s roamed the broad expanse of Stiles’ back. They both climaxed again and were happy to feel a bit more in control but it had been so long since they had let go like this that they just surrendered to the lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to Stiles and Hale, and I am quite happy with how it turned out, and I hope you guys do to. The sort of sweet moment with Scott and Sean was just to add a little something to the story, but I would like some feedback on that, constructive feedback only please. Feel free to guess about where Lydia hurried off to, it’s always fun to see where you guys think the story is going. Will be adding the deputy with the twins in the next chapter which is almost finished and maybe start building on the Scott and Liam relationship a little since it is one of the main pairings. Thanks for reading.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FanFiction

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is most welcome, and keep it civil please because I don’t want a repeat of the other two again. I know the first chapter isn’t much but chapter two/part two will have more in it. Pairings will be updated as the story progresses and tags added in the same way. If you want an OC of yourself to be written in as one of the dancers’ supporters then leave a review/comment or pm us with some minor details about your OC and who you want to support. Thanks for reading.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FanFiction


End file.
